


"UNVEIL"

by hems



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Island did happen, Time Traveling (multiple times), alternative universe, fight over kids, major angst, major fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:58:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hems/pseuds/hems
Summary: Oliver is interrogating felicity ,as AL-Sahim but the things didn't goes ashe expected. Now he is dealing with an alternative version of Felicity.Apparently she hates him.But soon he will find out Why?





	1. Chapter 1

 Its been three week, three very long agonizing three weeks.  21 days ago he accepted Ras -al -Gul offer and became the Warith- to the demon.  

He struggle and survive the island came back to his family ,fall in love with a beautiful woman. Kept her at arm length to protect her fragile heart. 

Angel like her don't belong like a monster like him, he did everything to push her away to what end; in the end he fall into her arms  so he could have memories of her to survive his the new darkness around him. 

 

 but the demon is hell bent on tanning the memory of her for him. Accusing the girl of  his dream of betrayal. stating that, she disclosed the location on thea to him So the demon could have him in his clutches.  never for a second he believed them but now he have to  think again. 

 

Ras-al- gul  had her kidnap and brought to Nada parbat. Wanting him to interrogate her,so here he was standing in a cold dungeon, seeing his trust oh her crumbling down, 

burning and turning into ashes but no matter what, he know in his heart she in not guilty and he will proved that. 

 with the firm determination Oliver Queen star interrogating felicity smoak again.  

 

 

 

“Why ?”

 

“Why what.?” She asked him innocently.

  
“Oh, you Know exactly what I am asking about.?” He was staring at her with rage in his eyes.

  
“Baby, you Know this is not going to work on me. You have to try something else …..”  
She was tied to a chair with her hand bind behind her back ;it was an uncomfortable position  
But she can’t help but mock him.

  
“Miss Smoak they have evidence against you ;it proves your crime against AL- Sahim.”He snarl at her.

  
“You Know; its annoying calling yourself in 3rd person.” She was getting bored with his interrogation.  
“and stop your interrogation; it’s annoying but what we can except from a Mo****F****r like you.  
“You are like a dog with a bone.” Exasperatedly she shook her shoulders.

 

For a moment, he was taken backed. The girls tied to chair was not the one he knew. Its like he was talking to someone else he knew her for a very long time. 3 years to be precise. His girl was confidante but shy. fierce but Fragile. But the woman front of him was not the one he knew. Sure there will be all those qualities in her but she still seems different almost maniac with an evil smirk on her face. Gone was the innocent smile on her face; replaced with the evil smirk. If he hasn’t saw that video of hers giving Thea’s to Ras al gul. he wouldn’t be interrogating her.  
he was annoyed with Ras .the old Basted didn’t utter a word. He wanted him to asked the woman he loves, himself. So here he was interrogating the girl he loved the most in the world.

“Look, you were once my lover. if you tell me why you endangered my sister; we can both forget this .you can walk out of her alive.” He offered hoping she give him the damn answer so he can return her to safety.  
“Oh dear Oliver! always trying to save the woman he loves but fails every time miserably.” She taunts him sweetly.

“I know you Felicity . you are not this person." ignoring his insult oliver tried to reason with her.

  
You are kind and loving. Why would you endanger Thea you would never do that unless there is something I don’t know about.” He didn’t care that Ras was standing behind him or he would find out that  
His mind controlling wasn’t working on him. The only thing he care about was the girl front of him.  
he was hoping for anything that proves her innocent but he was failing terribly.

“Ah …….be careful hotshot. what if your new keeper finds out you are not really his lap dog. ” she stop for a dramatic pause ,noticing the muscle tightening on his face.  
“OOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPssssssss. You didn’t tell your new daddy that. humm” she move a little in her chair, so she can look at the person standing in the dark area of dungeon.

“The great almighty Ras al Gul. The walking demon on the face earth. Honestly you look like a Easter bunny to me but then they are cute and you are quite ugly." insulting him.

“Miss Smoak. I will deal with the little complication accruing regarding my heir’s strong will. what I want to Know as much as Al Sahim want to is ;Why you handed his sister to me. You give her apartment code to me. You presented me with the idea to injured his sister enough; that he come running to me.” Ras said coming out of shadow.

“That’s an interesting Question but unfortunately you won’t be here for the answer.”  
“Miss Smoak. I don’t have time for your games.” Ras roar in anger  
“O Man ! you all are same . ”she giggled “So sure of your self.”

 

  
“You really don’t have time for my games.” she stats as a matter of fact.

then she added  
“You are not the person. I want to play games with anymore. your work here is done .” For the first-time Oliver notice the confused expression on Ras face. All he could do was dragging his attention back and forth.

“Do you remember what you had in dinner MR Ras” she tilted her head a little. Expecting an answer When Ras didn’t answer; she pouted.  
“that’s sad ‘because if you Knew. you would be Keeping fast for your entire life. But worry not; you are going to die in few minutes .”  
“Still not understanding I see.” …”idiots”

  
“ok let’s start again .I know that you eat your hams with nuts.so I put a little nut inside your hams .it was filled with curare but that’s not it .  
I am a tech person so did a little improvising. Right now you have a chip inside you .it intensify the sound 1000 times. If it activates; It can fry your brain. but to expose you with it I need a simple Password. its a voice command.” she shrug carelessly.”

“so if I say ………..“Ras saw all the Playful manner left the girl ;tied to the chair. He saw her eyes turn cold. He saw many cold eyes in his life. But her they hold vengeance. he Knew the next word from her means his death. He moved so fasted to cut her tongue out but he only saw her lips moving ; the next instance he was on his Knew. sharp pain explodes in his head. And for the last time he saw the she wolfs in lamb clothing. The Real Demon Felicity Smoak.  
…………  
“When it comes to vengeance; he is mine.”  
A single line had the demon Ras Al Gul on his Knee. then he saw blood. All over the demon’s face his eyes, nose and mouth. in the matter of 10 seconds the Great demon walked on face of this earth was dead.

“Next time he should chew his hums rather than swallow but I doubt he would be eating any time soon.” Felicity exclaim  
Before he could Question any further. he heard a loud bang.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he can Question any farther; he heard a loud bang.

“And here we go.” was the last thing he heard her saying before someone Knocked him out.

The next he opens his eyes; he was in Ra’s throne room. He saw Felicity; curiously checking various object in the room; and a blonde man ( must be in his fifties) standing with a woman. Both facing  Lazarus pit .

“I believe Mr Queen is Awake now.” The man turn around. Dressed in black suit. the woman standing beside him was equally dress in black. She was holding some kind of mini idol in her hands. He easily recognized the dark object. He saw that before on the island; the woman had a death grip on it. he can feel it in his guts that something was not right; apart from the current situation. his first instinct was to attack but his hands were bind with the metal chain and he was on his Knees.

“O hey! Good morning sleepy head.” He hears Felicity cheery voice. She moved to stand between him and the two strangers. He looked around to assess his surroundings. The only people in the room was him, Felicity , the two strangers, Sarab and another young assassin. He never saw that kid before he was too young to be an assassin.

“Stop assessing the situation Oliver. We all are Family and Friends here.” Felicity explain to him in a calm voice. He jerked his head to look at her. She had her mischievous smile on.

“Honey! Don’t you think its time for Introduction and some explanations.” the man in black said looking at Felicity.

“OH yeah right.” She stands straight and start using her hand gestures to introduce them. He cursed himself mentally for noticing her cute smile and small hand gestures like a love- struck puppy. It was pretty much clear; Felicity is not entirely, what she seems.

“This is Oliver/ Arrow/ Al-Sahim.”

“Take your pick.” He whispered under her breath while rolling her eyes.

 then she turned  to look at him and added. ” And This is Adams Family.” She giggled on her own joke.

The man just rolled his eyes but the woman was openly glaring at her. Felicity return the glare with equal passion.

“Anyway, jokes apart this is Damien Dark my Father and his wife Ruve adams. She is my…..I don’t Know what she is my………..”She left  the sentence lingering in the air.

Upon mentioning Dark’s name the wheels turns in his head.

Damien was former “Heir to the demon”. Leader of the H.I.V.E .  He betrayed the league. Felicity was Damien’s daughter. This is not good.

“Well, you have your thinking face on. Stop stressing the cute little brain of your.” she was insulting him since the interrogation but he couldn’t figure out why.

“So , I told you my Father abandoned me ,my sister and my mother. But a few years back I track him down and turns out daddy didn’t abandoned us. It was my mom she whisks us away from dad.  Dad wasn’t that great bad guy, so he couldn’t find us. That’s how we reunite.” she stop between her rambling the added quickly. ”and by we, I meant just me; not my mom and sister.”

 my mom is Stupid and my sister…………… she is dead.” Her voice tremble a little mentioning about her sister. she jerked her head and look at him. “the only think you need to know right now that I need you for something; something very important.” She moves her eyes in Sarab’s direction. ”Mr Maseo  Yamashiro or Sarab whatever you prefer can you get him in Please."

In an second Sarab went outside and enter again; dragging Ra’s body behind him. A shiver of pure terror runs through his body. It wasn’t that; he was scarred in fact its been to long; he was scared of anything.  

He was still looking at Ra’s dead body when Felicity amazed him again. “Nyssa AL Gul. Please come inside and pay your last tribute to your father.” Nyssa step inside the room with her usual bitch mode grace. He saw Nyssa bending in front of Damien.

“Nyssa AL-Gul do you accept my father Damien Dark as New Ra’s al Gul and oath to pledge your loyalty to him.” The woman in Question bow her head down. ”I oath to pledge my loyalty to my new master.” The way Nyssa said her oath it intrigued him something was not right ….the same feeling was irking him but he can’t pinpoint what? He noticed the evil smirk forming on felicity face. she was communicating to Nyssa with her eyes.

Before he can inspect further; felicity Pour a bottle of old sprite on Ra’s body and set it on fire. A nasty flesh burning smell filled the room.

“Its disgusting. You should have thrown his body down the mountains.” It was the first time Ruve adams said something.

“We can’t risk that. Someone can try to revive him. Fire will destroy any attempt to salvage his body.” Damien answer in a clipped tone. Then he moved toward felicity and hugged her.

Everything happen so fast; Felicity signal to Nyssa; Ruve and sarab and they move at the same time. Ruve throw the idol on the floor it smash into several pieces. Damien’s whole body shook like it was in great pain. He moved toward Ruve when an arrow pierced his chest; he spat blood on the floor. Without any emotion Felicity set her own father’s body on fire.

Then she moved to Ruve. “You are free to go. Nora is safe. Sarab and his son will accompany you.” before the older women move; Felicity stopped her with her chilling voice.” Before you go let me be clear H.I.V.E is dismantle entirely. You neither have any base of operation left nor the money to operate it. You and your daughter will have monthly allowances. I personally see to it.” In answer the older women nod her head then disappear outside.

“Mr Sarab as promised; your son is save and alive; don’t bother yourself how any why. you can have your son and wife;  forget about league and ARGUS.” In return Sarab had tears of gratitude and shame in his eyes. He never made an eye contacted with Oliver. He was to ashamed to even look at him.  in a way, he saved his Friend but his life was still in danger. The woman Felicity was a bad news. He can see that in the woman’s eyes.

Oliver maybe his friend but Akio was his son and somehow this miracle happen he have his son back. Without fussing more over his conflicted emotion; he made his way out of the awful darkness of compound.

“Nyssa I believe our business here is complete.  The league is yours now but try to stay out of my way.” Felicity congratulates and warn Nyssa in a same sentence.

“I promise to stay out of your way, as much as I can.” Nyssa promise with a smile blooming on her face.  Then she sobered.” What are you planning to do with him. “Its clear you are not his lover as everyone thought three weeks ago.”

“Is that concern I am hearing. I know he is your husband but you love Sara …. Right” Felicity taunt Nyssa.

“As new Leader of league. I unwed AL-Sahim and myself; right from this moment.”  

“Now he is not my husband anymore but I still want to know your intention toward him.” He can easily hear concern in Nyssa, s voice. Wondering what is so damn scary Felicity can do to him.

“He is my Problem now. you my friend concentrate on your Games of Thrones.” Felicity dragged the sentences.

She crouch down to Oliver’s level. His eyes widen in panic when Felicity withdraw an injection and jabbed it into his neck.

In the span of 24 hours he fell into the darkness again.


	3. "Chapter 3"

This time he opens his eyes in a bright  white padded room. he was sprawled on a white metal bed. He turn his head only to witness Felicity emerging from the bathroom covered in a tiny white towel; which hits the bottom of her hips and Barely covering her cleavage. he can easily make out the several drop trailing down from her Golden tresses  to her bare shoulder. his body responding to her sight. He licked his suddenly very dry lips; tracking her every move with lust induce eyes. He was in middle of his Exploration when Felicity break the spell. She was facing him now; still dressed in tiny towel.

“You Know Lusting after a wrong woman; can easily get you killed.” Ouch she was tearing his heart like a pro. He sympathized with himself but she was not done yet.

“But it not new to you. You always lust after wrong women; always want something never belongs to you.” Grabbing her change of cloth she went inside to change.

HE himself step up on the bed looking around taking every detail. He was in a white pad room with a metal bed, plastic chair and a plastic tool with a disposable cup filled with water. he moved around the bed and drink the water. the room had electronic lock on the door.

“I believe you have Questions………..well ask away. I will answer them whatever I like to.” She was standing in the middle of the room urging him to ask. His best chance was to get information. Finally something he can agree upon with her. Taking his last spot. He set on the bed. Felicity dragged a chair near his bed facing him.

“Why I am here?” he asked “I told you. I need you for something .”

“What for?” he tried to ask further but she snapped at him.

“That is not important. The only thing you need to Know; that we are going on a short trip.”

“Tell me where or I am not going anywhere with you.” He state as a matter of fact. He was not going  till she tell him something; he can use.

“Of course I can tell you but its going to take a long time to explain. I am afraid your sister had that long.” she shrug her shoulder carelessly.

“What about Thea. What is wrong with her.” All attempts to get information left him. his only concern was his only family; his sister. Hearing desperation in his voice was enough for her. She knew he would do anything for his sister.

”The Pit revived her but it effected her brain to. Like a side effect. She can’t control her rage . the only thing satisfy her is blood shed. Or she can be fixed All you need is few drops on Louts. Its like an ancient serum ;created to cure Lazarus’s effect. I can give it to you all you have to do is agrees to do what ask of?” she explained to him unemotionally. He couldn’t control his self. In few second he had her pinned to his bed. His hand at the both side of her head. The anger burning his eyes.

“You owe her the cure. if its wasn’t for you .she would be having a normal life.” She moved and reverse their position; countering back fiercely. “She was never meant to have a normal life. She is your sister and Malcom’s daughter. She is destined to die. I used her as a tool to gain what I want. I wanted to saw you miserable; devastated. You give up to Ra’s and become his lapdog. The Old fool was enjoying it way too much. More than I can allow. So here is the deal you follow my every command and I will get your sister fixed.” She stand up and glare at him.

“OK I will come with you but how can I trust you what if there is no cure.”in return she just rolled her eyes.

“your Old friend Tatsu used to guard that serum. I struck a deal with her. She can have her son and husband back and I get to have the cure.” I kept my side of the bargain now its her turn. So as soon as you ready to leave with me; your sister can be back to her own self.

“You mention Akio .Tatsu’s son .he died in 2010 japan how you manged to bring him back. I Know no one used Pit but Ras. It was’t Nanda Parbat ‘s magical water and you are not Jesus exactly. so how you bring Akio back.”

“So your brain does work ;thats new .”she lift her hands in mock surrender.

“Felicity..” He growl in anger.

“OK fine .you are no fun You see time is a paradox always very difficult to understand. It a cosmic universal reality. What I am trying to say if someone have perfect Knowledge and equipment they can travel Through time. ”In his 30 years of life he saw many strange thing but what she was saying sound Stupid.

“Stop looking at me like that. I know it sound stupid but its true. I have living Akio to prove that.”

She snapped at him. “You are saying that you traveled back in time and save Akio …….why ? and if you saved him why didn’t you saved me. I was stuck at Amanda’s mercy there.”

“That exactly what I am saying. I saved Akio as Leverage and as for you ; you were never important then ;I need you now. ” he assumed whatever she was saying was true. He huffed in disappointment.

“I will go with you. That’s for sure but I deserve to know why you hate me so much.3 weeks ago we made love and it tore me let you go. Now you are with me but I don’t know what have I done to make you hate me so much.” He was tired with going back and forth so he asked the Question bothering him the most.

“Donna wasn’t the cheery, bright person she is now. Truce that she loved me and my Older sister Sabrina Smoak.” She had a little smile playing on her face like she was living the moment then her face shut in to sadness .”Donna was addicted to weed the system find out and place me and Sabi at the child care service. Some clyton family adopt Sabi right away she was 4 year older then me. She promised that she will find me when she turn 18 and we will live together. But that never happened she fall pregnant. She fucking fall pregnant at 18.”

“Do you Know Oliver my Sister name changed from Sabrina to Samantha Clyton. Rings any belles.” He was shocked ; would be the year. Now he knows Felicity hates him because he messed her already messed up life.

“We are going back in time where you got my sister pregnant.” She walk to the door and he silently follow her apparently she want to take him there and stop him from going after her sister. She enter the code to open the door .his ears perk up on the beep sound he can tell what the code is maybe he can use it later. Crossing a narrow corridor she took him to another room. He was at the old ARGUS base .he met Amanda here when he first return to Starling city. The room had the same lock and code as the other. Felicity enter a date and time on the computer. before he can see more she pushed him inside a class cabin; few wires and a computer panel fasted inside the glass wall.she enter 30th December 2006. He was about to ask how she knew the exact date when the lights went out. The bright December moon welcomed him. he don’t know how but he and Felicity were outside a cabin.

“come on we don’t have time.” She pushed him behind a tree. From the point he can easily saw young Oliver making out with Samantha inside the cabin. “Ok it looks easy I am going inside and stop them.”

“you are not here to stop them you are here to stop her.” Felicity jerk her head in opposite direction. A young girl with red hair appeared from nowhere. His mouth fell open . he was looking at felicity with red hair and the felicity with blonde hair.

“She is here to stop them before she do that ; you have to stop her.” He was confused she want him to stop  her younger self. She read the question in his eyes. “I don’t have time to explain; move or she will stop them.” “Why you need me? You can stop her by yourself.” “NO she won’t stop. At the point I was to determinant even to listen to myself . You are going there. Distracted her . and the our work would be done here. ”he handed him a baseball cap that covered most of his face. He saw the young Felicity was about to Knock at the door .

he grabbed her hand and drew her to his chest. He didn’t want to hurt her so he did only thing ; he wanted to do since he saw her in the towel he kissed her hard. the girl gasp in shock. he took advantage of it by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth exploring her deeply. She gave inn and start responding back. He groan into her mouth. Snaking his hand around her waist her draw he tightly against his chest. So lost in the temptation he didn’t realized; he was back inside the glass cabin with felicity. He wanted to ask her about not stopping Samantha and his young self when she slap him hard on his face .his cheek sting with the force.

“Next time think something else rather than shoving your tongue inside my mouth.” She warned him harshly.

“You could have stop your sister; so why you are letting her got pregnant.”

“She is going to die whether she fall pregnant or not.”

“If she is going to die why are you making sure she gets pregnant. The girl with red hair it were you. You tried to stop you sister before right. Is that it.

if you change the course of history .why are you making sure she falls pregnant . I remembered she called to tell ;she lost the baby. So if she is going to end up with a miscarriage …………………………………..she never lost the child. ” it finally clicked.

before he could react Felicity enter the date 23 June 2013.

 

He was sitting in his Old bed room ;in Queen’s Manor .its been 2 days he last saw of Felicity. He landed in the past before 1 month of undertaking .he looked everywhere for Felicity. He was certain she have his child. He track down Smantha’s old records it was clear smantha did give birth to a baby boy. And died during child birth. The boy survived and was adopted at the 6 by some unknown person.

He knew that Felicity must have  hacked and delete about everything regarding his son. she was 4 year younger than Samantha that make 15 at the time of his son birth. she must be 20 when she adopted his son. His phone beeped.

”Stop trying .you want to know about your son. fine meet me at central park.” he can’t believe this woman’s guts . he was going to meet her and find out where she hides his son.

He was sitting on a bench ; she came and sit beside him. “Where is my son.”

“he is somewhere safe.” At lest she didn’t deny him. So he did have a son.

“Do you mind me asking. What is his Name.” he hesitate to look at her .

“William his name is William.” Tears were brimming in her eyes. he can hear love for his son in her voice.

“why are we here in 2013. my guess because you been traveling through time from a long time. You want to change something.” She said nothing.

“Come on Felicity its about my son .tell me something ………………anything.” he pleaded to her.

“from 6 year I have been traveling through time. Past and future. When you stopped my younger self .it ensured William’s birth. I messed it last time by stopping my sister. she never conceived him but still died at the age of 19. William’s birth is an optional point in reality just like Akio’s death was an Optional choice. There are thing like absolute point ,they will happen. you can’t stop them from happening. Like my sister's death was an absolute Point.”

“Oliver we are in 2013 because William needs your help here. he needs a bone marrow transplant and you are a match. Meet me in central city. I will send you details. Don’t tell anyone its safe this way. ”

As she demanded ;he didn’t tell anyone about William or his impending Operation . After two days he was in central city waiting for Felicity to show up.

She showed up with a 6 year Old boy. William just look exactly like him but he had brown hair, His heart was beating so fast .

“Hi My name is William. Mommy said you are a nice guy. You are going to donate me your bone.”

“Not bones Honey.he is going to donate you some of his bone marrow. ” Felicity affectionately kiss his son. The sight overwhelm him.

The operation went well he was back in starling. After the operation. Felicity didn’t let him meet William .but his first priority was stopping the undertaking. He was heading to foundry when he received a text. meet me at ARGUS old base…….


	4. "Chapter 4"

Purgatory, Lien YU . why this damn island Keep happening to him. Every time he take a step forward .he ends up  here.

He was laying on his bed in crashed plan. The same plane he used to sleep 8 year ago. This island was a one hell of a milestone of his life. He made and lost Friends here. He buried his father and Find Sara again just to lose her all over again. He loved Sara once as a lover but he kept loving her as his companion. they went through same experience and torture. It wasn’t just Sara. he had Slade, Shado and Yao Fei .he lose them on the island too.

Speaking of Slade Wilson. The damn nut job was his Friend now hard to believe even for himself. When he first get to Slade’s holding cell to Clear their account .he met with a ashamed and vulnerable Slade. Now that the  Mirakuru  was not possessing his head and body. He could clearly saw his sin. He admit to Oliver ; How sorry his was for killing his mother and terrorizing his city.

Oliver accept his apology by turning his only good eye into black one. After that they kept meeting. During the time with Slade he realize that Slade was back to his normal self. So he offered him escape and reunion with his son back in Australia.  The Older man turn him down.

“The whole world saw what I did to you city in Madness” her avert his eyes ;ashamed to meet his former Friend and ex-enemy eyes. “When I first came to this island. I used to be my son’s hero . I am afraid that’s not the case anymore. My son deserve the best shot of his life. He is better off without me.” Slade’s voice was trembling slightly. Oliver can swore his caught a glimpse of moister in Slade’s eyes.

He can relate to Slade fears of being a disappointmen. He has his own son to be afraid these insecurities of not begin a good father. William his only child. Thinking about him bring smile on his face. O how he love his only child whom he meet just for brief Pleasant moment. The most pleasant moment of his life. He withdraw william’s picture from his pocket and trace the face of his adorable child. The  picture was his only treasure ,his oasis in desert  courtesy of the women who exile him two months ago on this God forsaken place. Ironically the same woman jump off the place just to drag his ass back to starling city. He thought bitterly.

** :Two months ago: **

**“H** ey I got your text.” he said entering the room. Felicity was engrossed in typing something on main computer.  “Get your ass inside the cabinet.” was her clipped answer. His jaw clench in anger resisting the urge to shake her and get some answer out of her; he entered the glass cabin. The she turn around to walk inside and he has the new urge to shake her for totally different reason. she was wearing the same fitted black jeans and top; he took off of her body in Nanda Parbat.

Seeing his eyes roaming over her body. Felicity inadvertently rolled her eyes at him. Upon catching red handed. he cursed himself for being so obvious.

God! he loved this woman; he still does. But he loves William too. And he wanted a life with both of them.

But he need some answer first like Why she kept William’s existence a secret to him. Why she killed Ras and Damien in cold blooded murder. Most importantly why she hurt Thea .in this whole mess Thea was an innocent. Thea nearly died because of her. And when she will explain everything to him; he would confess his love. He would purpose her and then he will have his happily ever after and forever.

The thought of having Felicity as his wife by his side broke a dopey smile on his face. With Ras gone there was no one stopping him to be happy and loved. For the first time in eight years he dared to believe in happily ever after. He only focused  on his surrounding when Felicity enter the date of Ras execution. 

 

For a whole week he was at ARGUS running operation base. Felicity was MIA. She didn’t show up after dropping him off.

He was thinking about Felicity and William. When the door opened with a loud thud. Felicity  enter his room with a bright smile. He thanked his lucky star. Finally its looks like everything is going back to normal her bright smile was a good start.

“Its time Oliver .”tilting her head to look at him she ordered. ”Follow me”

He followed her through the ARGUS facility to the compound. He frowned upon seeing a ARGUS old RUSTY jet on standby. He follow he inside. With a flick of her hand she told two agents to get out . and they did.

“Felicity.” he put his both hands on his waist inspecting the rusty jet with scrutinize eyes. ” We can go own our own to get William. This think hardly looks from the century.” Worried about William safety he voiced his concern. Felicity chuckle on his assumption.

“This is not for William. Ray is bringing him starling himself.” She told him proudly.

“And the Plane is for you. You are going at your favorite holiday destination.”

she look him in his eyes. not understanding her statement, he raised his eyebrow expecting her to explain.

“You see you’re work here is done so you are going away, far away from William. ” His stance stiffen at realization.

She was sending him away from his family; his son and herself. And for the first time he wanted to fight for his own life; his free will ;his son ,family and her.

He took a step to intimidate her. He hovered over her; speaking right front of her face.” We had a deal. I would travel through time with you and get to have my son.”

“Oh.” For a moment she actually looked apologetic. then an evil smile replaced the previous fake expression. ”but as I recall it was something like . you travel through with me and get you sister a lovely lotus cocktail to fix her blood thirst.

She was stating the truth but he tried to reason with her with the fact that he Knew was ;what they both needed.

He cup her face in his hand. ”But I want to stay with you. I want you and William. I LOVE YOU FELICITY SMOAK . I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU.” He pour his heart out and start searching her eyes for an answer.

She close her eyes for a second then sigh in relieve. ”Perfect Just what I wanted to hear.” he close his eyes in content; waiting for her love confession.”

“I AM IN LOVE WITH…”he smile a little. looking at her lovely face waiting for her soothing words.

“I AM IN LOVE WITH RAY.” He must have heard wrong she just called him Ray. his mouth agape open. She just smile at him cheekily. He expected her to correct her sentence but that didn’t come. He blinked few time to cleared the gathering moisture in his eyes. she may not love him but he deserve to have his son. Forgetting about his broken heart he converted all his energy on his son’s matter.

"How can you not love me. You killed Ras for me."

"I killed Ras because he was getting in my way.

and as for my father . i didn't wan't him to chase William for his heir to throne fantasy. "she brush off the matter like noting.

 

“That’s Ok Felicity. You don’t have to return my feeling. All I want is a place in William’s life.” He pleaded.

“You don’t get to see him ever. He is my son Oliver.” Jabbing her finger in his chest ;she emphasize each word.”

“I am his father. I will file for a custody. I have contact felicity don’t test my patience. ” he grit his teeth.

“You can try all you want. No one is going to hand over a 7 years old to a lunatic running in green all over the city.” She stroke some keys on the tablet and handed him the live new feed. On screen were running some shots of him in green hood. the pictures were taken by Felicity. She set him up.

“F****K” Closing his eyes he cursed under his breath. He decide to try a one last time.

“Look felicity. I Know you doing this because of Sabrina. But I already suffered .I am suffering from 8 years .I have paid  more than enough. ”he said helplessly. Ignoring the bell in his head. He grasped her arms in his hands ; looking for something in her eyes.”

“How’s counting. You said that you paid enough but for me your payment just started and it will end ;when I say it ends.”

Getting rid of his hand she turned to move out but he grabbed arm preventing her from moving. The he bow to her level and whisper in her ear.

“You want me to pay. That’s  fine. But I promise you Felicity. He leans into her. his hot breath  fanning her face.

“When I collect what you owe me. Even the time will fail to save you from me.” With a last warning, he let her leave.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

“you look pathetic.” said a voice in British accent.

He shot up on his bed ready to fight the intruder. He saw a blond  man in brown trench coat.

“Who are you?” Oliver growl at the Man.

“Someone  who can help you. ”the man extended his hand.

“My Name is Rip Hunter and I am a time Master.”

 

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Felicity was having the best time of her life. The 2 months were perfect.

William and Ray bonded well and she was planning to move in with RAY.

Ray was going to pick her up for dinner. She was getting on her shoes.

Whey RAY Knock and the door. She opened the door to greet him when

A man in baseball cap push her inside. he locked the door and pined her

To the door with her front tightly pressed to the door. The intruder lean in

Closer. his chest came in contact with her bare shoulder blade. She arched to

Avoid the contact. the man lick the shell of her right ear. Sending a shiver down her spine.

“MISSED ME.” He said in husky voice.

Her eyes widened in recognition. Oliver was inside her house. This was never supposed to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in italic is Flashback.

Chapter 5

Oliver on Lian yu

“My Name is Rip Hunter . And I am a Time Master”

Oliver Assess the Blond and blue eye man standing front on him.

“if you have said that 2 months ago. I would have shoot an arrow through you.” He ignored the man and turn to take run in the foreset.

“I can seriously help you to get what you wants the most.”

“If you are here for a time ride. I am not interested. Been there and it sucks.” Oliver said sarcastically. ”and there is nothing I want.”

“Not even your Kids” That freeze him into his steps.

“I only have one son William. Not kids. And William is in great care.”

“If the time calculation is right. you are going to be a father again. Miss Smoak is expecting your child.”

Oliver took two steps toward him furiously. Grabbing his collar; he thrust Rip into the  metal wall behind; with such force that the whole plane rattle.

“You need to let go of him Ollie. he is Not lying. I saw Felicity visiting doctor’s; I Have reports confirming her pregnancy. She is about three week pregnant.”

He turned to look at the person. He knew the voice. He can never forget the voice but the person was dead laural brought her dead body in the lair. He buried her in her previously empty Grave.

“Sara. How…” his throat tightens with the overwhelming emotions. He mange his question in two words.

“It was Nyssar. She brought me back with the pit’s water. After bringing me back it took me some time to recover. I am not myself lately.”  Sara whisper the last sentences.

Oliver let go the man instantly and pull his previously dead friend in a huge. he Putting on hand behind her ear to feel the lightly beating pulse. Making sure that she was indeed alive.

She first didn’t react. Her first instinct was to stagger back. The pit water did a number on her nerves. Controlling her rage. She huge oliver back. Remember what they were for each other.

 

“As much as I am delighted to see this reunion. We all are needed somewhere else.” Rip chime in. “Your lunatic of a girlfriend has already made several changes in history for several times and unbalance the future. We need to get moving. Or the chances are you won’t be a father for the second time.”

Oliver stiffen in Sara’s arms. his own arm fall. He was not sure about felicity being pregnant with his child but the prospect of losing his unborn baby was terrifying.

“You still don’t trust me. I see” Rip grunt in frustration.

“Ollie.” Sara thrust something in his hand. Looking down he find a single report with the startling private clinic logo on it. But his eyes were focus on her name.

**Felicity smoak**

**Age 23**

**12 weeks pregnant.**

“It could be wrong.” Oliver whispered his thoughts.

“Oliver I followed her inside the clinic. I was hidden behind the curtain.  Doctor draw her blood and was about to scan when felicity got a call. She felt the clinic immediately.”

“I need to be back in Starling.” Oliver announce loudly.

“now we are talking.” Rip replied smugly.

“Does she know about this.” he asked show the paper to demonstrate his point.

“Probably by now. Yes.”

 

……………………………………………………………….

 .Inside Wave Rider.

“What’s this Place is.” Oliver asked ;aweing to see the thing.

“I travel through time with this time ship. Its wave rider.”

“why you are helping me?”

“That’s  a good Question.”

“Why don’t you answers it.”

“Ollie,Rip. We have to move remember.” Sara snapped at them for behaving like kids.

Rip snapped his head in oliver’s direction. “I can’t tell you about everything more than you know already. Its dangerous.

I am willingly to help you out. all I need is Ms smoak’s time traveling program.

It could be stolen and before that happen I need to destroy it after that its your responsibility to keep Miss smoak from creating another program.”

“I can’t stop her, she is a certified genius. she can create a new one without my knowledge apparently she did it before.

How do you think she beat my ass.”

“Your enthusiasm is appreciated Mr Queen but if you can’t keep her from making a new program than I have another option. But I doubt  you Like it.” Oliver raise a questionable eyebrow.

“MR Queen I can explain this later but right now the time machine is needed to be destroyed.”

“I won’t go without Slade Wilson.” Rip huff in annoyances.

“When did you two kiss and make up.” sara joked at her friend’s concern.

“He is back to Normal.”

“OH you mean he is back to being  his asshat self. Honestly the serum just enhanced his strength and douchebagery.”

“He is clam and different.” Oliver defended his buddy and former enemy. But sara and Rip were still not convince.

“Look he have a son joe back in Australia. He must be 12 and is stuck in the system somewhere. Slade deserve to be with his some as much as I deserve to be with William.”

“Fine get his ass along.” Rip grumbled.

                                       …………..…………………………………………………………………………………….

When he went downstairs to Slade’s underground holding cell ; he saw him with a 4 years old joe's picture.

“You can see him in person , you know.” Slade took his eyes off the picture to look at him.

“I am leaving Slade. Come with me. You can still go to Australia and be with your son.” Oliver Pleaded to him.

“Of course I can but do you guarantee; I won’t hurt my own son."

I was Mad for years Kid. I can’t trust myself around joe; not anymore. If circumstances were different, if I had dodge the bullet ; if I had never been exposed to the serum. Then maybe I could go back.” Slade utter defeatedly.

He Knew slade was right it was a risk and he won’t challenge his fatherly instincts anymore; so he prepared to leave.

“Before you go. I want to tell to something about felicity.” Oliver opened his mouth to shut him up but Slade kept going.

“Your felicity is an great actress. She act so well of being scared.” He already Knew that. He experienced that at Nada Parbat first handedly.

“there is something odd about her. She didn’t flinch or panic when I first put my sword on her but she put a great show of being terrified front of you.”

“You might need to look into that.” Oliver node his head in agreement.

                                  ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Where’s your boyfriend.” Sara mocked him when he return in alone.

“He won’t come.”

"Thank god."

He ignored sara.

“What you want me to do.”

“You will get miss  smoak and bring her to ARGUS base.

Her system is Password protected. I can easily destroy the system but the main thing is program it need to be discard.”

“She is tough. She won’t give up easily.  Plus she is Pregnant ; I won’t let anyone torcher it out of her.” He warns the two of them.

“That’s where you come in.” Rip didn’t explained further.

 “Kelian . take us to Starling in present time and date.”

“I suggest take you sets captain.” The Al replied.

                                  ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The first thing he did was Knocking ray out in Palmer tech Parking. And he took immense pleasure in doing so. Just Remembering how Ray kissed Felicity in his office and his fist swing on its own.

Then he took William to thea’s.

“O My god Ollie is that you.” Shocked thea pull his brother in his arms.

“Hey speedy.”He replied as lovingly.

“How are you back. Felicity said that you are not coming back Ras won’t let you.”

“Speedy I would explain that later. First please could you take care of William for me.”

Thea notice the hardly 8 years old boy hiding by Oliver’s led. The boy look instantly familiar With blue eyes and brown blond hair.

“Wow Oliver if he had more of sandy blonde hair; I would have confuse him for your kid.

"Whose you mommy William .”the aske the boy suspiciously.

“Thea can you get William some water. His been asking entire drive here.” Oliver thea from investigate further.

“Sure.”

He crouch down on his hunches. ”Listen buddy; Lets Play a game.

You will keep your  mummy’s name ; place and work secret and I keep my mommy’s secret. Who wins; gets chocolate ice cream. Done ” he knew his attempt was childes but he still tried.

“Mommy won't let me have more than 1 mini bowl; will you give me 2 bowls.” So felicity is one of the concern mommy.

“yes.” He lied; of course he won’t give William More than a one bowl of ice cream. If his mother don’t then that must be it.

“Hey here.” Thea handed the water to William .

“So sweety! What’s your mommy’s name ?”

“Lilly.” Then his boy winked at him. God his kid like to play games and apparently is good at them.

Seeing is adorable son smiling at him  ; firmed his resolve to make things right. She ruffle william’s affectionately before hugging his sister good bye.

                                      …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Time to see the she devil. Sighing he knocked at her door.

When the door opened he was graced with her smell then with her sight. He pushed her inside then  into door to minimize her struggle without hurting her in the processed.

Her back pressed his chest. He lean forward to smell her vanilla scent; lightly running his nose over her blond hair.

He knew what her answer would be but he wanted to know that did she missed him as much as he missed her.

He traced her ear with his tongue avoiding to kiss her passionately. If he did he would probably end up bruising her plum lips.

Remembering how she reacted to their last kiss which  technically was not even  with her but the younger version of her.

 God but  she felt like her soft and sweet.

“Missed Me” he asked huskily

He could fell her eyes widening upon recognizing her.

“Not in the least.” She answer grumpily.

Damn this woman. He turn her around gently to face him.

“Why are you here. Nothing left for you here. You are a fugitive.”

“Isn’t there. William is here and  I  am going to be a father again. Where else I would be.” Sweeping her parted lips with his thumb ; he informed her.

“I am not sharing  William or any of my child with you and I am thinking of aborting this pregnancy anyway.” She shrugged carelessly. at lest she is not denying

Grabbing the hold of his numbing emotion. He ask again. ”If you don’t want this baby then I respect your decision but William is my son. if not me, then do you fancy the idea of Ray being their father.” He taunt as e motionlessly.

“That’s pretty much the idea.” She smugly smirked at him.

He lean over her almost sharing her breathe.” No child of mine will be raised by another man but me. My kids will call me their father whether you like it or not. You will share them with me.  Honestly I don’t care what you feel about it.” Whether slade was right or wrong he saw a glimpse on panic in her eyes.

“That’s not going to happen.” there was a hint of panic in her voice.

“Let the time be judge of that.”

                                                                      ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Why did you bring me here.” They were standing in the same room where the time travel crap started. Rip chose the right moment to enter the room.

“who are you?” felicity eye the man with her cold gaze.

“I am Rip hunter. All I want from you is to unlock the time traveling program then I will be out of your hair.” Without wasting time Rip state the point.

“That’s not going to happen.” Felicity told him arrogantly.

“Then I have to kill your son Ms smoak.” Rip lied with such conviction that without  a due felicity proceed to unlock the program.

 

Without making a sound rip went to felicity. ”its done. I hope my son is ok or I will kil……” before she could say further Rip inject felicity with some thing.

Luckily before she hit  ground . sara came in busting and saved felicity from the impact.

“Are you out of your mind. She is pregnant.” Oliver Growl in his deadly arrow voice.

The man visibly flinch at his tone. ”Relax its mild sedate. It won’t hut your baby or the mother."

 "Sara would you please take back Miss smoak.”he said pointed  to the pass out felicity.

“before you go. Answer me Ms Lance. Will you sail?”

“Yes.”

“what is he talking about.” Oliver interject their one sided conversation.

“Whatever you choice Oliver. Promise me you will not stop me from sailing.” Sara demand with tears in her eyes . without thinking he nodded his head.

With a thankful smile sara took felicity with her.

 When he looked at Rip; the man had already deleted the program and was in mid of destroying the system. She waited for him to complete his task. 

                                      …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Thankyou Mr Queen. Without your help it would have not  be possible.

Now as Promise . you can have your life back.”

“My life. If you didn’t notice; I am a fugitive in states and Felicity won’t let me lay low.” Oliver through his hand in frustration.

“There is a solution but the success is purely based on the choice you make.”

 

“Felicity is being messing with time for nearly a half decade. she created and alternated so many versions of time that it created a complex fluctuation.

 In simple words she f***k up the time and created a drift.

I can help you to set thing right. You can have your entire family back. I will send you back in 2007. If you boarded the gambit the time will lead you forward maybe with different outcome and if you chose not to then you get to live a normal life with your family and friend. Ras Al gul .Damien Dark none would be your concern.”

Whatever Rip was offering. He only dreamt about; getting his parent’s back;  seeing thea growing up; to see William being born. But even achieving a single dream  cost dearly.

“Is it going to cost me my son?”

“No not actually. its going to cost you future family. Felicity and your unborn child.”  Rip supplied apologetically.

“Ms Smoak would be  hardly 14 in 2007 . she is too young to bear your child in that particular timeline. I am afraid nature would work along time.”He waited for him to supply with another solution but none came. The only thing came next was the silence. If he chose to travel through time. He can be with his family. His friends; his son. he can have a normal life.

But if he don’t. he have to see the woman he love deprive him of his children and Make a life with Ray.

Hardening his heart he took the hardest decision of his life.

“send me back”

                                                                          ………………………………………………………………………….

he opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming in his room.

“Good morning. Some one is up early.” Laural whish him gruffly .

He moved his head rapidly; he was back in Queen Mansion. Laying in his bed naked with the equally naked Laural.

“What is it ollie ?” he kissed her concern away.

“Nothing.” nothing indeed. Now he doesn’t have to  worry about saving the city. He can have a normal life.

He step into the kitchen and witness the happy life of his family. His father was alive and was busy having breakfast while his head in the news paper.

“Robert how many time I told you not to read paper while eating you breakfast. ” it was his mother rounding to the corner with an orange juice. She pour the juice into a glass. his eyes flick to the 12 years old thea with a happy smile on her face. His feet were stuck to the same place. standing there here watch the happy sight of his family.

“Oliver your are up early. That’s a miracle.” Moira was stunned to see her son in the early hours of morning.

“Hi mom.” He kissed his mom and unexpectedly hugged her. Then he did the same with his father and thea.

“Free hugs. We feel lucky.” The teas mischeviously.

Oliver only laugh heartily.

 

 

According to his calculation, the gambit will sail in a week before that he has to find Samantha and unborn William. He tried calling her several times but the girl just vanished. Sighing he run a hand over his now lean and slightly build up body with zero scares on it. He vaguely remember how Laural pity him, how Helena and Mckeena avoid touching his scares how sara touch them like they didn’t matter.

Then he remembered her. how she looked at him in lair ; on salmon ladder. How she watch him secretly while working out every time he was shirt less.

How she touched him for the first time in Nanda Parbat.

_He had the best night of his life. Finally the guy like him have the girl like her but sadly for few hours. Dear God .  How he is ready to give up everything to be with her._

_She was running her fingers over his scares tracing each one of it lovingly. He was so amused by her action._

_“Doesn’t they bother you .” she look at him puzzled._

_“My scares.” Leaning forward she plant a lingering kiss on a small scare near his collar bone._

_“This is History of your survival.” Running her hand lightly over his marked chest and abdomen. she plant another kiss on his bratva tattoo._

He came back to the reality with a jolt. He cursed out loud .

She is the same women who  acted to love him. Lied to him. Mocked him . snatched his son. the list of her crime against him was long. But the nagging voice was still there telling him Felicity is also his unborn child mother. if its still the case. He shook his head wildly to get rid of those thoughts.

Today is a big day. He is going to meet

Tommy Merlyn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the part in italic are flash back.

He entered the very crowded big belly burger and find the sight of 22 years Old Tommy Merlyn.

Surrounded by At least 4 girls. He smiled, upon tommy’s familiar attics.

“Tommy Merlyn.” He hugged his Best friend.

“I missed you buddy”

“whoa Ollie, we met last night. Clubbing remember; but its good to Know, you miss me.”

“You are not funny.” Oliver said.

“Come on man; You can at least pretend that you find my joke funny.” Tommy put his hand on his heart; faking being offend.

“you hurt my feeling.”

“and you hurt my head.”

He didn’t realize how much time has passed until he saw a Uniformed soldier.

John Diggle was sitting on a stool talking to Carly. There was a military Bag pack at his feet. John was going for his tour in Kandhar.

Without thinking he decide to say a hello.

“Hey.” He put a hand on digg’s shoulder.

“Hi. Have we met before.” Diggle

Oliver deny quickly. Diggle isn’t supposed to know him in this time line.

“You are Oliver Queen? what are you doing here?.”

“ah hm I saw you are about to leave so I thought to say ‘best of luck.’”

“That’s not the thing, I would say, peeing on cop kind guy do. But Thank you.”

“That’s not one of my best moment of life but .Your welcome.” The other guy nod in understanding.

“Before I go John. If in this journey. you meet someone but can’t stay with her will you let her go.” He didn’t want john and Lila; not happen because of him so he decided to play a cupid for him.

“If you meet someone you can’t stay with would you let he go.” Diggle question back.  His heart stop for a second; he already did that. Didn’t he. But did he truly want to. He did left her in future, his life is here now. He was debating in his mind when diggle chime in.

“Looks like; you need the peep talk more than I do. Any way I better get go. It was nice meeting you. I am John Diggle” Diggle offered his hand for a hand shake.

He took it within a Beat. ”I am Proud of the man you are; the man you would become .”then he pull john in a brief hug.

“It’s my Pleasure to meet you.”

 

His next stop was Queen Consolidate. His father was about to close the Queen steel company. he needs to stop him so.  His father was in a web conference with the chines investor. A 40 something interpreter was making the conference happen by translating for both parties.

“Tell them we will sail in Gambit in a week.” Robert instruct, his manger. before the man could do so; oliver interpret by talking himself."

  
你好. 我的名字是 Oliver Queen. 我是未來 CEO 這個的company.  
交易關閉。

“ with that he cut the connection everyone was looking at him dumbstruck.

“Where did you learn to speak chines” Robert gawk at him.

“What did you said to them.” Oliver gesture to leave the boardroom.”

“I told them that I am the future CEO. And the deal is off.”

“Why would you do that Oliver. We need this deal. Our Production is needs to move in china.” Robert throw his hand in frustration. He Knew his dad is fleeing Glades because of Malcom. Great now he has to deal with the dark archer. He exhaled loudly.

“Dad calm down. This city needs you right now. Closing up the factory will only worsen the situation. Just let it go and I promise everything will be fine.”

It was like looking at his son for the first time. Robert nod his head in a promise.

“So you are the future CEO.” Robert grin at him.

“Looks like I Am.”

                                     …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

It was his third day  in bliss but he had so many other things to handle like MALCOM. He didn’t wanna be a killer but in this case he could make an exception. Gulping rest of the drink . he saw Malcom and his father were busy in an intense argument. To anyone else it would look like two friends chatting but Oliver knew better. Malcom  took a threating step to Malcom. Before he could make his way to them. Moira cut in. the scenario  was enough  to firm his goal for tonight. Malcom Merlyn has to die. He look up at the chandelier above the podium; where Malcom is going to give his speech.

Breaking inn control room was easy no one saw him. He used the few trick; learned from felicity. After jamming the camera and lights control he made his way to main hall.

The moment lights went out he used the gun; stole from a guard. First he shoot 3 bullets at Malcom then the rest in chandelier. In span of 2 minutes he hear a loud bang of shattering glass then the screaming crowd. He hides the gun in time.

 

Malcom died on his way to  hospital. The damage was extensive. two bullet struck his heart; multiple glass shreds were stuck into his stomach and throat. He just left the shaken up Tommy into guest room. When his father came up with an old vodka bottle. 

“Here’s to Malcom. To my once an innocent friend.” Robert neither explain his word nor Oliver asked.  Going to bed was an easy option so he picked it.

 

 _Is this how you two catch up the bad guys. Over burger and milkshake. She pointed at their table. Her nails were painted electric blue. Wow she changes her nail paint pretty fast yesterday it was pink almost like her fuchsia pink lipstick. His gaze flick to her moving lips. Dear god those full plum lips. He swallows hard. he met her just 3 months ago, and he was having all the inappropriate thoughts about her. Lots of them. Which includes her lips doing wicked things to him. And the rest of her body…_ ………………………………

 

“Ollie wake up.” it was sara creeping up in his bed.

“What the hell sara. What are you doing in my bed.”

“well since laural and your family are comforting grieving tommy I decide to comfort you.” Giggling she take of her dress and throw at him;  he caught  it easily. He remember before Gambit how he lead her on.

“Sara the kiss few days ago was a Mistake. Nothing is going to happen .you should go now.” He handed the young girl her dress back.

“Ollie” sara question with tears of rejection in her eyes .

“its for the best.”

Closing his door; putting lock this time he went to window it was still dark outside. Before sara intrude he was dreaming about felicity. he ran a hand in his long hair sighing loudly. Maybe if he sees her just for once, he might move on. He back a bad and left for Vegas.

** IN VEGAS **

Finding them was not difficult but looking at her right now surely was.  Standing at a distance he saw a teenager felicity being bullied by other kids. There words were mean and harsh one of them pushed her on the ground while the other made fun of her rich brown hair. felicity didn’t fight back or cry. She just bear it.

He was about to rescue but Donna beat him. She took felicity to a deserted small park near their place. He hide behind a tree close enough to hear.

“Your sister is not coming; she decided to fall pregnant at eighteen.

Now that she is not coming; better make your peace with it.

In 4 years you are going to be a waitress. Just like me.” Donna mocked felicity in her drunk voice.

“that’s not going to happen.” Was the curt answer.” thrusting a letter in her hand donna left felicity alone.

She read the paper throughout then repeat the process at least 10 times.  Still she didn’t react except tear the paper in two halves then stuffing it in her Jeanes’s pocket.

He wanted to console her. Hug her close, apologize to her but he did none. shame creep up and stop him. He left Vegas without a back glance.

 

The only thing stopping him  thinking about  felicity was his son. he needs to find   samatha. Groaning he throw the content of the table down.

“Oliver” he turn to look at laural.

“I know its not the best time; but I need to Know. I saw sara leaving your room in mid night. Are you cheating on me with sara.”

“No.”

“thank good” her relive was short live.

“I didn’t cheat on you with sara and I won’t  do that put I cheat on you with samanth.”

“You wanted us to move inn together but honestly laural I am not ready for that I never was. You deserve someone better and that’s not me.” During his speech laural said nothing. ”You are right. I do deserve someone better.”

“Good bye Ollie.”

 

 Gambit was supposed to sail in an hour his dad inform him of the last minutes changes. Enable to stop his father anymore oliver spiked his drink. He won’t  be up at lest next day. Hopefully till then gambit would sail with them.  Huffing to himself he went to the foyer where his eyes landed on the fire place.

_“Oliver what are we doing here the whole city is Falling apart”_

_“I know”  grabbing her arm he took her further inside. He release a deep breath. Preparing his self for the argument with her._

_“You need to stay here.”_

_“What.  Why you can’t just ask me …………..”_

_“I am not asking.  I will come and get you when this is All Over.”_

_“No”_

_“Felicity ”_

_“Not unless you tell me Why?” he follow him. He turn to look at her._

_“because I need you to be safe.”_

_“I don’t wanna be safe; I wanna be with you and the other unsafe”_

_“I can’t let that happen.”_

_“Oliver you are not making any sense.” She put her hand on his arm urging him to make an eye contact._

_“Slade took Laural because he wants to kill the woman I love.”_

_“I know , so”_

_“So he took the wrong woman.”_

_“oh”_

“I love you. Do you understand. ”

“Yes.”

Then the scene changes ; the were in  purgatory

 _“T_ _alk about unthinkable, ha.? U and me. When you said you love me you had me for a second. “_

_“You really sold it.”_

_“we both did.”_

_“Lets go home.”_

_Home. He been home from a week but something was still missing._

_Her._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blinking her eyes she forced them to open. She stretched he tight muscle then put her hand on her still flat stomach. she looked around and notice all the UN usual things around and immediately stand in Alarm.
> 
> She was in her town house but the paints were different. She had her old phone on the table. Moving quickly she plug in her TV.
> 
> The news stats its April 2011.
> 
> It didn’t take her long to understand ,she was back in time almost 4 years. The date was the same when she adopted William.
> 
> She rushed to the door only to have little William clinging to her legs. She immediately sat down on his level.
> 
> “William, Baby I was just coming to get you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story started with a very confusing note.  
> Although a lot would be cleared by now. but   
> there are many things, which are still very confusing   
> like Felicity's abrupt hatred toward oliver.  
> and why she didn't act on it before Nanda parbat.
> 
> if any of you still have those question plz   
> ask away.  
> i will do my best to answer all those.
> 
> Thanks you .

 Looking at the burning fire. He was lost in the thoughts of the woman. Whom he failed in so many ways. The woman who deceived him.

He could have stayed in his time (2015) and fight for her and his children. But he chose the easy way out. He should have been happy of being back; having a clean slate. The idea of peaceful life should have rejoiced him but it didn’t.

“Oliver, Honey are you ok.” Looking her son lost deep in thoughts Moira acquired anxiously.

“Mom, I am fine. Just  a lot going in here.” He touched his head with is fingers.

“Hope you sort it out, whatever is bothering you.” She warmly pated his cheek.

“You are different Oliver. A good different. Just a week ago, you were well you.

But now its like you are a new person. The better version of yourself.” Moira express her emotions.

“Its just that I am grown up.”

“Speaking of growing up. I Called Laural to accompany you in an upcoming gala. And she refused me, saying you broke up with her.”

“She deserves better than me. Mom” he sign

“But honey you do deserves her.”  Moira quickly interrupt him.

“No mom, Laural fell in love with an imagination, an idea of perfect boyfriend and I am not that imagination. Its neither fair to her nor to me.”

“I am very proud of you Oliver, for the man you are becoming for the man you will be.” Moira move to left him, with proud tear in her eyes, when Oliver stopped him.

“Mom if you lose something dear. What would you do.”

“well we are Queens, we look for it, until we find it.”

“Thanks Mom. You are the best.”

“MOM, I have be somewhere, I will be back soon.” Despite knowing the fragility of his promise. He rushed to board the Queen Gambit, to full fill the promise he did to Felicity. Oliver give her a quick kiss on her head and rushed to the door.

 

………………………….

Even after his promise to Sara; he still didn’t bring her along on  the Gambit. And he was content with his decision until he find Sara in a spare room. When the Strom struck the Gambit. he did his best to save Sara but all in vain. At least he knew Sara would be rescued by Ivo.

With the thought he made it to the island and the whole cycle began again. He reunite Yao Fei, Shado ,Slade and Sara again. Yao Fei died the same way and Slade was never injected with the serum in this time line. But Slade was also the one who had to choses between Shado and Sara.

He lost sara once again when Ivo's ship sank. Argus rescued Slade and him. He decide to save sara and kill Ras; because he knew sara would be with league of assassin.

After dealing with Ras and saving Sara. Three of them(Oliver, Sara and Slade) assassinate Damien Dark.

They were again on a mission for Argus when Oliver was taken.

………………….

Someone throw water and wake him up from the deep slumber.

He opened his eyes to come face to face with Rip Hunter and Judging by his expression, Rip was not happy to see him.

“Care to tell me why you abducted me in the middle of the mission.” Oliver rudely asked.

“Do you have any idea. What you have done. You messed with time Again” Rip shout at him

“I had to do something to grab your attention.” Oliver shrug his shoulder carelessly.

“You have my attention Now, tell me what the hell you want.”

“I want you to send me back in 2015.”

“I can’t.” Rip explains apologetically.

“Then send me in a time line where I can have my girl and my kids.” Oliver requested hopefully.

“You told me about your family. You can understand my state just do this for me and I promise not to mess with the precious time of yours.”

“OK fine.”

“The time is stuck in 2015 anyway it is only going to move when you return to starling city.”

“and if I send you back in 2015. You are going to Prison. Your girl make sure of it.” Rip  snort loudly.

“By stuck you mean. Felicity Is still 2 months pregnant.” It was confusing but he still understands a bit.

“Exactly. You return home after 5 year back in 2012. The time is only going to move forward if you complete those 5 year or I can send you in a time line where you can have your girl and kids.”

“Why I think there is a but .” Oliver asked suspiciously

“but you have to take Miss smoak with you.”

Rip moved to the large screen and open a various dates for him to choose.

A particular option caught his eyes.

“Now I am going to send you and Mr Slade in your selected timeline and Ms smoak at the date you selected.”

Saying his good bye Rip send Oliver and Slade in his chosen time line.

…………………………… ……………………………….

Blinking her eyes she forced them to open. She stretched he tight muscle then put her hand on her still flat stomach. she looked around and notice all the un usual think around and immediately stand in Alarm.

She was in her town house but the paints were different. She had her old phone on the table. Moving quickly she plug in her TV.

The news stats its  April  2011.

It didn’t take her long to understand ,she was back in time almost 4 years. The date was the same when she adopted William.

She rushed to the door only to have little William clinging to her legs. She immediately sat down on his level.

“William, Baby I was just coming to get you.

 Looking at the burning fire. He was lost in the thoughts of the women. Whom he failed in so many ways. The woman who deceived him.

He could have stayed in his time (2015) and fight for her and his children. But he chose the easy way out. He should have been happy of being back; having a clean slate. The idea of peaceful life should have rejoiced him but it didn’t.

“Oliver, Honey are you ok.” Looking her son lost; deep in thoughts Moira acquired anxiously.

“Mom, I am fine. Just  a lot going in here.” He touched his head with is fingers.

“Hope you sort it out, whatever is bothering you.” She warmly pated his cheek.

“You are different Oliver. A good different. Just a week ago, you were well you.

But now its like you are a new person. The better version of yourself.” Moira express her emotions.

“Its just that I am grown up.”

“Speaking of growing up. I Called Laural to accompany you in an upcoming gala. And she refused me, saying you broke up with her.”

“She deserves better than me. Mom” he sign

“But honey you do deserves her.”  Moira quickly interrupt him.

“No mom, Laural fell in love with an imagination, an idea of perfect boyfriend and I am not that imagination. Its neither fair to her nor to me.”

“I am very proud of you Oliver, for the man you are becoming for the man you will be.” Moira move to left him, with proud tear in her eyes, when Oliver stopped him.

“Mom if you lose something dear. What would you do.”

“well we are Queens, we look for it, until we find it.”

“Thanks Mom. You are best.” Oliver give her a quick kiss on her head and rushed to the door.

“MOM, I have be somewhere, I will be back soon.” Despite knowing the fragility of his promise. He rushed to board the Queen Gambit, to full fill the promise he did to Felicity.

………………………….

Even after his promise to Sara; he still didn’t bring her along on  the Gambit. And he was content with his decision until he find Sara in a spare room. When the Strom struck the Gambit. he did his best to save Sara but all in vain. At least he knew Sara would be rescued by Ivo.

With the thought he made it to the island and the whole cycle began again. He reunite Yo Fei, Shado ,Slade and Sara again. Yo Fei died the same way and Slade was never injected with the serum in this time line. But Slade was also the one who had to choses between Shado and Sara.

He lost sara once again when the ship sank. Argus rescued Slade and him. He decide to save sara and kill Ras; because he knew sara would be with league of assassin.

After dealing with Ras and saving Sara. Three of them(Oliver, Sara and Slade) assassinate Damien Dark.

They were again on a mission for Argus when Oliver was taken.

………………….

Someone throw water and wake him up from the deep slumber.

He opened his eyes to come face to face with Rip Hunter and Judging by his expression, Rip was not happy to see him.

“Care to tell me why you abducted me in the middle of the mission.” Oliver rudely asked.

“Do you any idea. What you have done. You messed with time Again” Rip shout at him

“I had to do something to grab your attention.” Oliver shrug his shoulder carelessly.

“You have my attention Now, tell me what the hell you want.”

“I want you to send me back in 2015.”

“I can’t. you already changed so many things. the chances are more likely of Ms Smoak     being married to Ray or not being pregnant at all. At least not in the 2015.” Rip explains apologetically.

“Then send me in a time line where I can have my girl and my kids.” Oliver requested hopefully. “You told me about your family. You can understand my state just do this for me and I promise not to mess with the precious time of yours.”

“OK fine.”

“The time is stuck in 2015 anyway it is only going to move when you return to starling city.”

“and if I send you back in 2015. You are going to Prison. Your girl make sure of it.” Rip  snort loudly.

“By stuck you mean. Felicity Is still 2 months pregnant.” It was confusing but he still understands a bit.

“Exactly. You return home after 5 year back in 2012. The time is only going to move forward if you complete those 5 year or I can send you in a time line where you can have your girl and kids.”

“Why I think there is a but .” Oliver asked suspiciously

“but you have to take Miss smoak with you.”

Rip moved to the large screen and open a various dates for him to choose.

A particular option caught his eyes.

“Now I am going to send you and Mr Slade in your selected timeline and Ms smoak at the date you selected.”

Saying his good bye Rip send Oliver and Slade in his chosen time line.

…………………………… ……………………………….

Blinking her eyes she forced them to open. She stretched he tight muscle then put her hand on her still flat stomach. she looked around and notice all the UN usual things around and immediately stand in Alarm.

She was in her town house but the paints were different. She had her old phone on the table. Moving quickly she plug in her TV.

The news stats its  April  2011.

It didn’t take her long to understand ,she was back in time almost 4 years. The date was the same when she adopted William.

She rushed to the door only to have little William clinging to her legs. She immediately sat down on his level.

“William, Baby I was just coming to get you."


	8. "Chapter 8"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for heidi2310

"William" engulfing the child in her arm, she inhale his baby scent. so calm, so soothing. opening her eyes she saw a man standing right behind William. she quickly let go of him; standing on her feet. Glaring at the man she never expected to see for the rest of her life.

"Hey! sweety why don't you go inside. i have your room all set or you" passing her the cutest smile her ran inside.

"Well! hello to you too. with one hand tuck inside his expensive suit pocket; he grin at her, showing his perfect white tooth.

that did it for her. without any warning she launch at him. before her fist could connect his perfect jaw. he grabbed and whirled her around.carefully holding her hands in his. her back against his chest. he cooed in her hair.

"Hey! easy easy. you are still pregnant. remember" her struggling body tensed in his hold. he slowly let he go of her.

"Glad to know" she answer curtly.

"What were you thinking , dragging us back here. do you know how many _aberration_ there can be?" she screech in anger. he arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean changes." she huffed.

"Last time it was some shit about absolute point- thingy"

"Off course the pretty brain of yours." rolling her eyes, she went inside. he followed her inside. padding to her kitchen, filling a glass water; he sat beside her on the couch.

"here drink this."

"Explain before i throw this on your pretty face." she swat his hand away.

"Pretty han! i was expecting down the like Handsome and so on...." she tilt her head,; glaring daggers at him.

"OK ok Geez you wake up of the wrong side of bed today."

"Answer or get out you cheeky bastard." she shouted.

"Language. we have a kid in house." he chided.

"Daddy?" William peek his head out from his room holding the Spider man figure.

"Hey buddy why don't you wait inside. we 'll be there ok." william disappear inside.

"HE IS CALLING YOU DADDY. What have you done?" she whispered angrily.

"I am his father. i provide all the necessary paper , DNA test ....."

"Oh you forgot the money." she wasn't stupid there must be money involve some how.

"and money." he hummed in agreement.

"So you have William all to yourself now. why are you here?"

"but William isn't the only child on mine. is he?" he place his hand on her flat tummy. a small smile appear on his face. he seemed genuinely happy more like thankful.

No this can't be. she mentally scold herself. he isn't happy. he wasn't when ..... she snapped out of her thoughts when he start drawing the word MINE on her her stomach.

she scoot back a little. he pulled his hand reluctantly back. he looked hurt. its wasn't the first time she saw him hurt but this time it looks different.

she cleared her throat and her confused brain too."I am not sure if i want to Keep it." saying this hurt her but she wasn't ready to have such a relation with him. having a kid together is definitely going to messed things up. she have William to think of and find a way to get him back.

his head snapped back, his eyes narrowed. rubbing his thumb and forefinger. a habit of him when he is nerves or deep in thoughts.

"If you decided to keep her then i want the equal custody rights."

"Are you giving me the equal custody right of william's? " she shot back.

"depends on are you having our baby or not...............and its not like you are will's mother."

"Biologically no but i loved him, raised him like my own. so don't you dare throw that on my face ever again."

"Yes! i am sorry... but really felicity you are so young to be his mommy." he said playfully.

"Yet you wan't me to have your brat?"

"don't call her brat." he said coldly

"HER."

"ahmm i think we are going to have a little baby girl." his lips curve in a proud smile, his eyes shining.

for a minute she was taken aback. but he was not done surprising her yet.

he took his hand on his.squeezing it gently.

"Even if you din't want her. i waana be there for you."

"hey why don't you give me a 2 weeks and i'll tell then."

"OK. i will see you after 2 weeks." he stand up."william" he called for him

she hugged william closed. placing a kiss on his head. she wanted to stop him but knew Oliver would never leave him with her at lest not yet.

he was near the threshold when her turned back.

"Oh and don't try to sneak in the Old Argus head quarters. That building belongs to Queen consolidates now and that you cute little time machine of yours. I personally handed to Rip hunter the time master you meet right before waking up here. he was kind enough to let me set that thing on fire.he ensured me even with your 170 IQ. it will took a while for you to assemble that hell ride again." his lips tug upward in a taunting smirk.

"Asshole." she shouted loud enough for him to hear.

she swear she heard him chuckle.

That arrogant prick. in 4 weeks she will give him hell.

storming in her room she searched for the box she always kept hidden in the false drawer.

"huh got it." she looked for the security fob in which she had some very impressive security programs and smart wearable ideas she shared with Ray. "time to became rich "

if she was going to fight Oliver with his impressive trust fund still intact, she at lest needs to be financially strong. she quickly gained excess to Ray's personal number setting up the meeting for the  next day.

 

coast city was 2 hours away. the sun was shining bright when she stepped in Palmer tech.

Taking the elevator up to for the conference room. she step inside a wide open room.

she was taking her presentation out went Ray stepped in.

"Ah you must be miss Smoak." he greeted brightly.

she was about to answer when a tall , red head beauty entered the room confidently.

she was stunned for a moment when the women lean into Ray side kissing him tentatively. the realization drawn to her and the woman in question faced her and smiled at her.

"Anna." she breath out . the woman eyebrow crinkled in confusion.

"Do i know you." wow even her voice was beautiful.

"Smoak. Felicity smoak but call me felicity please. and i don't know you just read about you in an interview." she made up a lie quickly.

"So you are felicity. MIT graduate. have exciting ideas to change the world of technology. Ray was gushing about you whole night." Anna was grinning at her. her tone was teasing beside her Ray's cheeks were red with embarrassment. he look cute but young and happy to. sure he likes like this with her to but with Anna , he looks more that happy. he looks complete, Anna completes him. a little wave of sadness wash over her. Ray would have never be happy with her. Ray looked into Anna's eyes the way Oliver look at herself. she gasped loudly.

"Oh I'm sorry felicity. Anna here was just joking. she love to embarrass me every chance she gets."  felicity stumbled a little. ray quickly saved her.

"Are you Ok"

"Oh don't worry i'm just little dizzy. being pregnant does that to you some time." she groan in head. she didn't want to tell anyone but she end up babbling it to the stranger and not so stranger.

"is that so."Anna grasped her hand in hers. then hug her tightly."congratulation."

"Anna honey" Ray pulled anna back. "Forgive her felicity babies make Anna exited." he apologized quickly while giving and not so impressive glare. he was trying really hard not to smile at her.

"SO it think we should begin."

The next 2 hours went well. ray quickly agreed to invest in her idea. Anna was giving her input every now and then. she was getting ready to leave when anna shocked her again.

" We should go for a coffee." she looked at felicity excitingly. she accept the offer reluctantly.

They were sitting in a small Restaurant . the place was clean an cosy. They ended up having a meal together.

"I'm really sorry for taking your time more than i should."

"Non- sense. we don't have anything else to do. we were actually planning to visit starling city for a long time. In a week or two we will be there." anna told her brightly.

"oh. I'm sorry for nearly butting inn your plan."

"Relax babes for ray vacation mean working on new project. trust me taking him away from his invention is risk. i would rather not take. in fact one time i mange to take him to a remote cabin. the guy end up creating light potatoes." anna laughed loudly.

Anna was so bright and happy. every thing Felicity pretended to be so years. she felt insecure in her presence. ray got up to take and important call.

"so for how long you are staying?" Anna take a sip of her coffee

"2 weeks max."

"That's great we can spend some time together."

"o ahmm i'm not sure anna. i don't wanna impose you know." Anna face fell instantly.

"you will not be impose anything. it's just me. i have ray but i still feels some times lonely. you know when i need to talk to a girl and girly stuff .you look like some one i can talk to or be friend with. all the women in rays business circle are like mean." she stressed on the word mean

she felt bad for Anna. she sound like herself. she endure the some insecurities Anna does. being socially awkward left you mostly friendless. she was jealous on Anna but that doesn't mean she is not a nice person.

"You Know what you can't show me around tomorrow."

"Really. i think ray can join us to."

Anna proved a friend she never had. in a week the were besties. initially being around ray was awkward and slightly painful but she get over of it. she shared so much with Anna even telling her that she was pregnant with her nephew's father. they don't exactly share same opinion so she was going to court for will's legal custody. Anna told her she was orphan, her child hood was not a happy story. how she met ray and how they fell in love.

one day during a walk in the garden she notice anna's puffy red eyes.

"Hey anna is something wrong. you can tell me . you know that right." she encouraged the girl.

"Oh lizi. two year ago i lost our baby. it took me a while to get over the shock. doctor says there are very slim chances of having a baby because of what happened to me when i was sixteen. i mean those girls were schools bullies. they beat me to pulp. kicked me over and over again and now i don't Know if i ever can have a baby. what if ray realized I'm not good enough and leave me." she hold the hysterically sobbing anna.

"Hey you are an amazing,compassionate, smart and a beautiful woman. ray would never let you go."

"Never in million years beside it's hard to find a woman who can actually put up with me." they were interrupted by a masculine voice. ray had Anna in his arm within a second. she left the couple with their much needed privacy."

2 week in coast city proved amazing. she returned with anna and ray. she offered them a place to stay and they accepted.

within a few day ray and anna helped her find a building and a team of six to handle her new tech business she named it _Smoak Solutions_. accomplishing this much in 2 week felt like dream. 

she was raiding her closet for the press conference when someone knock at the door. she was about to get it but ray beat her at it. standing in towel around his waist. ray was blocking someone from coming inside.

"Palmer get the fuck away or no one will find your body." Oliver was shouting on top of his lungs.  
"OH my God. Oliver don't touch him"  
"Why the hell not....for God sake Felicity you are having my child."

"You are having Oliver Queen's baby. ....." ray looked at her disbelievingly. she felt ashamed. of course how can oliver have a baby with plain Jane Felicity.  
"You're implying i'm not good enough for her." wait what was he saying unbelievable   
"That's what exactly what i'm implying." Ray resort back smugly. yes fuckin unbelievable

ahhhhhhh . they all flinch 

"Oliver Queen Knocked you up. you lucky bitch." anna was danicing on the balls on her feet

"Anna." Ray chide

"What." Anna ignored Ray still making moon eyes to Oliver.

"ok I'm gonna go change." on his way back ray kissed anna who was ogling oliver with her mouth open. the minute ray's lip touched her she melted like goo in his arm.

"see you later." her mummer huskily loud enough for Oliver and Felicity to hear.

Anna exhaled loudly when ray closed the door behind him. her cheeks burning bright red like her hair.

"Sorry." she looked at them sheepishly

" that's alright."

"So i'm Anna . Ray's fiance"

"hi Anna i'm felicity's ahmmm Oliver."

"Oh so you are felicity's oliver." ANNA grin up to her . O hell anna was going to grill her later. great exactly what she needed. she groan under her breath.

"Actually i came to pick you up for the checkup. it's been 4 week."

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Four weeks, its already been four week and she didn’t even realized. She thought  ruefully.

“May I come in ?” Oliver asked her gesturing toward her company. 

Before Felicity could let him in, anna made a sound……….. seeing four year William  standing behind Oliver , clinging to his  leg.

She noticed the fright expression on his face. he must have witness the spat between his father and Ray. She glares at oliver who instantly realized his mistake and crouch down mimicking felicity action.

“Hey,bud ………..” Felicity gently coo to the little boy.

 

“Come here…. To me.” she opens her arm  expecting him to deny her but he shot a look to his father then , seeking his approval then lunched himself in her waiting arms.  william’s  action hurt her deeply but she was more focused on the little boy in her arm . Carefully she stands up on her feet.  She walked to the sofa and set down to emotional to notice any other person in the room. She didn’t even notice when ray joined them in the hall. 

She runs her hand in his brown hair, just like Sabrina her sister. A surge of guilt runs through her and she tightens her hold of him.  In 4 weeks she almost forgets him yet she was fighting for the little bundle in her arms.  She loathed herself for almost abandoning him. when she  was fourteen sabi  refused her to take in and break her promise .  She understood why sabi did it but it still hurts. Then she hurt her again by dying not even giving them a chance of reunion. Now William  is all she has left of her sister.  Where she was mentally and emotional was contemplating, William had made himself comfortable in her lap by swing his legs around her waist and resting his head on her chest. He lifts both his hand and start drumming them lightly on her shoulders. A giggle of joy escapes her lips before she could stop it.  This is how she used to spend her time with William, With him in her lap drumming his hands on her shoulders. 

 

“ Mommy…..” William mumbled easily in her torso before burying his face in her chest.

 

She closed her h eyes and heavens a sigh in relive.  Her shoulder relaxed in content like a weight lifted off of her them.

 

Now almost emotionally and physically relaxed she opened her eyes and find the other looking at them with different expression on their faces. Ray’s mirrored the soft and

expectant one of Anna while Oliver face was contour with guilt. Ignoring him she concentrates on her friend.

“William! Honey ……….. “the boy slowly lift his face, his blue eyes starring grumpily into hers. She took a hold of his arms and straightens him so he could face her properly.

 

“These are my friend.” She gesticulates toward the now smiling couple.

Willim shyly stepped closer to them and thrust his hand toward anna. Smiling affectionately she grabbed his hand and introduced herself. 

“Hi, William , I’m your aunt anna and this is uncle ray.” Half an hour later William was having the laugh of his life with anna and ray gushing over him. Playing with him with his toys , clapping on his little attempt of acting like a knight.  Beside her she heard a huffed laugh. Oliver was smiling down on the interaction there boy was having with the couple.

Realizing that he didn’t stopped or comment about the couple, playing with Will. she turned to him and whispered.

“Hey! Are you Okay………with……..uhmmmm………… this.” Awkwardly she moves her hand  to point at the scene  playing on her carpet.

For a moment Oliver was taken aback. Amazed and happy with the knowledge that Felicity considered his approval regarding Williams. This was a huge improvement .

the idea of ray around William didn’t set well with him but He was determinant to make amend with the mother of his children’s. Firming his resolve he started carefully.

 

“Yes it ok. So anna is Ray’s wife… How did you meet them?”

“I flied to cost city 4 weeks ago with some ideas of mine, Palmer tec ‘s head quarter is situated there.”

His profile stiffens for a second before he mumbled under his breath.

“I should’ve known.”

“You still couldn’t have stopped me.” She snorts in response.

“I wouldn’t have stopped you. In fact I should have accompanied you, in you delicate condition.”

“Oliver I’m pregnant not disable.” She said with amusement gleaming in her voice.

“That I know………….I just doesn’t like the idea of leaving you alone.”

He eyes were intense. Holding hers prisons until his loud ring tone break the spell.

He read the message and tugs the phone back in his pocket.

“I scheduled a meeting with an Ob/Gyn  for you . She just confirmed. 5: 30 at evening”

She wanted to slam him down for making an appointment without asking her first but knew that , he was right. She didn’t consult any doctor right away like she should have , after the time travel so nodding she grabbed her pause  .

“What about Will,?”

“What about him? …………. He is coming with us.”

She grabbed his arm and takes him to her bedroom. Closing the door she turned to him.

“Look oliver ….. I intend to terminate this pregnancy after this check up. I really want William around such a stress.” She bluntly announced her mind.

His jaw set in grim line and lips thinned but his “eyes had  a look of anguished   in his eyes.

“If that’s what you want.” After a long silence he replied back.

“Good now I have a press conference to attend.

“What’s this conference is about.”

“ Well, I had some of  the security programs and wearable ideas of mine . all stored and piled up in a box I didn’t get enough time to actually start a business,  with William  and the team then there was Tight working hours in QC .“Rooming around she gather her things for the impending conference.

 

While she was gathering her stuff casually, he was sitting on her bed going through the words she just told her.   Unawared, she added another regret into the long list  of regrets.

 The afternoon she dealt with Press conference then she spend some time with Oliver, Ray ,Anna and William.

“hey it almost five we should get going.” He taps over her shoulder.

“But what about Will …………….”

“Oh don’t worry about willi , me and Ray are happy to look after him.” Giving her secretive smile, she usher them out of the door. The door closed with a loud thud.

“wow did I just get kick out of my own house.” She stared disbelievingly at the closed door.

He laughed throatily and all could do was stare at him in delight. After all this time her heart still skips a beat with this particular sound. She still remembers how his eyes twinkled, how he looks at her when nobody is watching. She closed her eyes stopping the rush of thoughts associating to him.

She scolds herself for thinking about him in such manner, for a long time he was her dream but not anymore. Being with him is too painful for her, there is too much between them. She can’t be with no matter how much she wants to.

At the private clinic they were escorted to the examination room after giving her brief history to the Doctor Singh.

 

The biracial woman smile down at her and ask her to change into the paper gown.

 

Oliver was already waiting for her in the room smile at something Doctor Neha said.  The unexpected wave of jealously engulf her. she didn’t like him smiling at someone else.

“Ahmmmm… “she cleared her throat to get their attention.

 

Oliver lean back with a confidant smile the doctor however was blushing bright red.

 

“Shall we get started?”  With her arms folded under her chest she glared at the guilty party.

 

“Yeah of course ……..” still blushing brightly Neha Singh asked her to lie down.

 

Tucking the gown under her breast, doctor squeezed some of the gel over her still flat stomach.

 

The used the fob on her to scan. Without asking Oliver holds her hand in his and for the first time since he came this morning.

 

He was dressed in one off of his brown sweater and light blue jeans, holding her hand tightly in his, to any one they would made a picture of a happy family with a child and another on the way.

“So looks like you kids are a bit shy ……” her head snapped to the screen where all she could saw was a blob.

“Kids………….I think you are mistaken Neha we are having a kid.” Oliver exclaimed confusingly.

The doctor chuckled in response.” I see, something the babies shy away but since they are little grown up so…” Neha glide the sick little down, neha give a triumph singh.”huh! found you. So Congratulation Mr Queen, Miss Smoak you guys are having triplets.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Sitting in the back seat of his car, he take a quick glaze on the woman seated far away from him probably wishing to create more distance between them then the car interior allowed.  Painfully his gaze averted from her stiff frame to the running traffic outside, remembering what happened earlier the evening.

 

The doctor just dropped a bomb on them, they were having triplets. He couldn’t  believe his ears. He was going to be a father of 3. A wave of proud run through his body.  In three months he would be a dad of two cute little girls and a boy.

 

He will have a complete family of his own,with will and three angles  and their mother , if only she give them chance to be a family.

 

After the doctor was finished with the scan , felicity fled to the adjoined bathroom , leaving him behind a plague.

 When she returned back clad in her own cloth, Neha took them to her office .

Explaining the possible complication and parental vitamin .

According to Neha , Felicity is underweight . she needs more nutrition and fluid.

 

With that he bid good bye to the doctor and took off with felicity.  since then she didn’t said a word to him  but the silence between them was eating him up, he needs to know what she wanted and have a serious talk how  things would be between them from the moment on.

Hopefully after this he could talk to her about someone, she should know.

 

“Felicity.” he began carefully.” we need to talk .” reaching out he took her hand in his encouraging her speak.”Pleased talk to me.” He pleaded brokenly

 

Exhaling a long sigh, she turned to oliver.

 

“What is there to talk.” She look at him with devastation swimming into her eyes.

 

“I was supposed to have a baby not triplets. I was suppose to have a boy , not 2  little girls  and a boy.” She sawolled the lump formed in her throat.” They are an aberration of time, you know that right?”

She asked him critically.

 

“I know, And I still love them the same and want them, aberration or not.”

She visibly relaxed and slumped in her seat.

 

“I want them too.” She exclaimed 

 

The happiness surge in his being but he dare not to vocal it, afraid of her reaction.

“We need to talk to will, he needs to know that is going to be a big brother in 6 months.”

 

“Not exactly 6 months, They could born in 33 weeks . Triplets remember.” She snapped at him. Then add grudgingly.

“It’s all you fault.”

He knew these were the hormones talking not her anger so he bait it further.

 

“It takes two to tango …………………. But If you insist, I will gladly take the blame. Adding  ‘Can make multiple babies in one go’ down the skill column, in my cv application is quite impressive.”

While she looked at him all shocked, he wiggled his eyebrow mischievously.

“Are you being smug?”

“indeed.”

“God, what happen to the all broody, had –a – stick- shoved- up-to –his – arse  guy.” She aske all shocked.

“He realized life is too short to brood it away.” He easily retort with a soft smile.

 

Abruptly she turned her face,  terminating their conversation effectively.

 

The car halt outside big belly burger . she eye him confusedly but still followed them inside.

Sliding beside her, with milk shake and double cheese burger he faced her.

 

He waited till she wiped the last piece of chips  with ketchup hoping with her tummy full she is  a lot less likely to  kill him.

“So what is it……..”  She wipe her fingers with wrapping her tongue around them.

He groan inwardly, trying to block the image she just created.  ‘Focus’ he mentally chid himself for distracting, he has a fight to win and  will win it, he own that to Nora.

“Remember how I told you that I dealt with Ras and Damien and any other potential   threat,

“amhmmm………… go on.”

“Well while handling Damien someone shoot Ruve too. “

“wait are you saying that my Father’s second wife died along him.”

“ yes.”

“Where is Nora then. “  she asked him breathlessly, worried for her sister’s safety

 

“ in foster care.”

 

Hearing his answer she exploded in anger.

 

“ You left my half sister in foster care. “

“I didn’t have another option with Amanda on my toes, she could have find the link between you two, about the time machine and possibly could’ve hurt you for it.” He replied back just as hotly.

“She can still hurt me……..because of you.” She grit her teeth

 

“No she can’t” he growled

“Why not……….”

“because she is dead, she died during a mission.”

And a beat she started again.

“So, who is the New director of Argus.

”

“Lil……………,Lila Mikalson.”

“but what about baby sara, what if her parents doesn’t get married.”

 

“they will have her and for that I need your help and to bring Nora back.”

 

With her chin held high, she cross the threshold of Queen Manor and almost stumbled when Isabella Rochev stepped forward with Robert Queen to welcome her.

She glared at Oliver who was avoiding her at all cost then reluctantly introduced them.

“Felicity ……….my girl friend.” Then she turned to her.

 

“and this my dad and his wife .”

 

Robert Queen offered his hand to greet her.

 

“I’m Robert Queen and this is my wife Isabella rochev.” She noticed the pink of embarrassment on his cheeks and stile a laugh by faking a cough.

Because of the aberration Robert Queen and Moia Queen were divorced in this time line married to their respective suppose. Now Moira was Moira steel and Isabella was married to Robert for three years.

But  her light mood vanished the moment she steep in the queen Parlour.

Moira Queen was sitting on a sofa wedge between Walter Steel and 16 years ok thea Queen .

Seeing the young girl a bubble of guilt bust indie her. A few moths back this girl could have  died because of her. before she could bolt out the teen ager was on her feet and before her .  “ So , this is the girl going to make me aunt.”

“You already willi’s aunt thea ……..” Moira supplied flippantly.

“Truce but one more little bud calling me aunt won’t hurt” Thea clapped her hand excitedly.

“it’s buds , I’m having triplets.”

The room erupt in chairs and laughter for them.  oliver invited ray and anna to the diner as well … anna  and Ray both hugged their new friend. The dinner was a quite affair .

Till  Moira steel open her mouth,

while they were having  coffee in tv Lough , Moira started her interrogation.

“So, Felicity how old are you?”

“nineteen almost twenty.”

“And you are Samantha’s sister , your mother is a waiters in vegas strip club. I’m righ?.”

 

“Yes,  you are hitting at Mrs Steel .” felicity quiz coldly.

 

“Oh I’m not hitting at anything, it’s just that you and  your sister was placed at the same orphanage yet she was adopted right away you on the other hand  run away back to vegas because nobody wanted you then.  Why is that?” moira  supplied a manila folder out of her purse.

“Semmes like this is not the only issue, you were even a violent child  in high school and MIT .

You hit few girls in your class too.  You neighbours complained about the same issue. You hit their kids too.   Honestly with a druggie mother of yours, How long will it take you turn into  your mother. The psychologist I consult, they also think that with the violent streak and you close to zero fear in your personality, my dear I think it would be best you give you kids a better life. Give up your right on them. I’m their grand- mother and I can take care of them better than anyone. Nineteen Is Hardly an age to raise kids.

A dead Cold silence fell in the room every single person had  confused eyes darting between  her and Moira.

 

 

“ Moira, this file only stats that felicity  have issue with not feeling fair and not being able to be afraid .” Isabella rochev throw the manila folder back on the table glaring down the other woman.”It does say that felicity is unfit to raise her kids on her own and let be honest she would be far more great mother than you ever could be. You let you son get away with murder and your daughter with drugs, you hardly a mother of the year.”

 Isabella had a fill of her anger on Moira and gives felicity an acknowledging nod.

Which felicity returned with a grateful smile. he thought anybody could stand up for her but Isabella shock her to her wits.

“But her inability to feel fear is eventually going to be the destruction to you , this girl is un fit to raise any queen child.”Moira argued fiercely.

“Mom, You better watch your word you are talking about my chider’s mother. The girl I’m in love with.  To me she is the perfect woman to give birth and raise my kids. in fact I’m the fortunate one to have her. She could have any guy she want and not spare me a glance. Not caring about the eyes on him he declared his feelings.

“If you can’t respect her than I don’t want you in my life.”

“But darling you don’t understand she is unstable , too young to even get pregnant. Any respectable woman of her age would be making her family proud. Not getting pregnant with the first billionaire she found.”

Oliver and Robert Queen were on their feet ready to deal with moira in their Private study but Felicity voice froze them in their spot.

“Is this how you convince sabi, Manipulate her into aborting her child. by Digging a dirt on her , bringing our addicted mother .  our difficult child hood.  Then Let me tell you Moira you failed with Sabi, William is the living prove of that and you will fail with me too. all my kids are going to live with me. william and all his siblings will stay with me..” she put a hand on her flat stomach  making sure that her kids were safe inside her far away from the danger the older woman posses.

“Mrs Queen you dig everything on me but what you did miss was the reason why I beat all those kids. They all have a same trait like you. They all were bullies threatening to do vile things to me. so  I strike back. Now they Know I Don’t take threats lightly and you Mrs steel do well  to threaten me.”

“You are standing in my room threatening me. on the bases of  false accusation.”

“Fall accusation ? did you not give 2 million dollar cheque to abort her pregnancy.”

“I………………..did…. no ……. Did not.” Mora stumble over her own  word. Denying

“ really I have all the proves, an agreement  ,a legal  document  with your sign on the bottom  of the page. According to those paper you would have paid my sister another millionaire after the abortion.”

“Mom did you paid Samantha to abort the pregnancy.”

“Darling you don’t understand.”  Moira step forward to touch him but he slash a hand in space warning her to stop.

 

“Did you or did you not…….. and don’t lie to me. I’ll known.”

“Yes I did  but I did this to protect you .”

“By killing my own child.” Oliver Growl in anger and anguish

“This is it Moira. Your attempts to controls my Childers life stop here.” Robert Queen   fumed

“They are my Childers to.”

“Not Anymore.” Thea who was silently listening the adult, exclaimed confidently with the tear and resentment for her mother swimming in her eyes.

“I’m Leaving with Dad and Isabella So, you can live in the precious castle of yours and things other way to screw as over.”  Thea said bitterly.

“You will stay away from my  family and company , You have 10 percent of the shares. Thea and oliver owns their 15  and I have the rest 60 I will have  them transferred to Felicity to handle. My legacy belong to my Grand kids now. You chose to part with me and I respect that Now you will have this house all to yourself. “

“I’m So sorry Robert this must not have come to this.” Walter bow his in shame .

“It’s not your fault walter. It’s all on moira.”

“ If you all don’t mind ,I would like to say something too.” Anna with Ray was  watching the verbal match  awkwardly decided to interrupt. Ignoring ray who was tugging her arm to sit down.

“you indirectly implied that felicity is a gold digger, well mam Let me clear this to you. Felicity is a rich woman In her own right. Smoak tech just placed 14k order with a single day for her security software. In 2 year she will be competing and beating QC, Wane enterprises and Kurd industries, So might wanna think again before choosing your battle . “

“My Wife is a very smart woman, you should listen to her.” Ray who had enough came and stands by his wife, then Kissed her cheeks seeing her all flush with anger.

Melting in her husband arm she was ready to leave but turn around to share her thought further.

“Oh, and you suck and your idea of Parenting majorly suck.”

 

The other couldn’t agree more.

Raisa hand them over there sleeping son and they made their way outside the queen Manor.

 

“Shit.”  A loud curse erupts from Oliver’s mouth.

“What is it?” Ray ask him.

“You guys can come with me to me. There is media circus outside felicity’s town house. Someone leak photos’ of us together leaving the doctor’s clinic.

“We can go to Hotel.” Ray reasoned.

“It’s festive season all hotels will be full. You and anna will be comfortable in my pante house.

Then he turned to the upset felicity  .

“Felicity is it Okay with you. you can Share my room and Ray and anna can have the guestroom. “ Too tired to fight she just go with the plane.

 

inside the pante house, felicity took William inside and settle him in his room.

Then she went in oliver bed room to take a shower making a mental note to thank him for lending her  clothes.

 

 

 

Exhausted with  dinner tonight flopped down on the couch and relax his legs on the table.

“hey! I hope you don’t mind.” Thrust one beer bottle in his hand. Ray settle down next to him with his own bottle in his hand.”I helped myself.”  He referred to the beer.

Seeing the other man, struggling with pyjamas . he asked sympathically.

“the clothes fitted you nicely.”

“Oh they are fine but Anna won’t be wearing yours .”Ray announce possessively

Oliver chuckle in response.

“yeah at lest my girl be wearing them.” He took a long gulp of his beer savouring the taste of bear in his mouth.

“How much do you love felicity.?” Ray questioned .

“How much do you love your wife?”  Oliver throw back with his eyes closed , head resting back.

“fair enough.”

“So, On the scale on ! to 10 how much did you fucked up things  with felicity.”

“ 10  probably 11 with my mother’s stunt tonight.”

“so, how did you find anna and do you guys have any kid of your own back home. “ Oliver asked I the hope of distracting but instantly regret to his dark look on ray’s face.

“Hey are you okay man. I’m sorry if in offend you in some way.”

“it’s not you Oliver.it’s just.

Anna lose the baby in her second trimester. She concived it with IVF in the first place. All because of those fucking bullies. They beat her in high school almost damaged her.”

In the mid of rays story Oliver thank every God he cod think of. For having such a strong person as felicity. She stood up for herself and slam down those people.

Ray voice snap his reviser.” Hope One day we will be fortunate, like you and felicity. Honesty I’m all happy with the life I have with anna sure the kids would be nice but not on the expense of my wife.”

“Hey why don’t you consult my friend Tommy Merlyn . I handle these kind of case in Chicago. In fact he is coming back to star city next week.”

“Your friend is a ob/Gyn ?”

“And IVF expert……………….” Oliver saw the disbelieve look on  Ray’s face remembering how he was so shocked to know that his friend is Gynaecologist .

“ So, its getting late I’ll see you tomorrow .” Patting Ray on his back he left for his bed room.

 

 

He stepped inside his bedroom and stopped dead for a minute to  take in the scene .

She was sleeping in his room , sprawl on his bed her golden hair cascade on his pillow , the roots of her hair brow, showing the natural color. The same color as William if he didn’t know he would probably assumed William her son but she is so young yet hurt by so many people. Her mother and  Samantha’s rejection then he  himself made her suffer so many time.

Sighing in agony , he slide beside her and pull her in is armed gently. He buried his nose in her hair  inhaling. The smell of his soap hit his nose. She was wearing his t shirt and boxers, to big on her small frame.  He secured her more in to him gently afraid to hurt her.

“I love you Licity.”

Kissing her head, he closed his own eyes , happy for now.


	11. Chapter 11

With the first ray of morning sun he was ready to  slip out of the bed careful not to disturb her sweep slumber.  But William had other plans.

The four year old, barge in without knocking and jump on the bed; waking up sleeping felicity.

“Slow down buddy, you will wake up your mother.”  Laughing, he lightly warns his son.

“You already did bug.”  Felicity confirms his suspicion in groggily voice.

Giving a shriek of delight William throws himself on felicity, being familiar with William’s morning rituals, She happily receives him in her on arm.

“Careful  buddy, you don’t wanna hurt mommy?” she gave him an odd look hearing his statement.

Seeing her look he mouthed the word ’PREGNANT’ to her. She just rolled her eyes, sure Williams little games won’t hurt her.

“Hey champ why don’t we have waffles for breakfast.”

Just like William stormed inside he run out just as fast imitating a plane leaving his parent laughing behind.

“William slow down.” She called behind him.

“Don’t worry he never bumps into anything.”  Reassuring her he put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing a tense sport there, extracting an involuntary moan out of her.

The colour of embarrassment rose   her pale cheeks but he did let her look away instead had her captive with his eyes.

Realizing where she was and with whom, she move fast to get away but end up slipping and fall right into his lap.

“Hey, easy there…..” He softly commanded when she start fidgeting to get away.”I’m not going to hurt you.” he added teasingly hoping to set her more on ease but the sadness instead bloomed in her eyes.

“You already have.” Saying those words she left him and speeded into his bathroom.

He stared at the closed door, his heart twisting with guilt and agony.  He didn’t know to what occasion she was referring to because there were so many.  But remorse won’t help him only they hope and resolve will. So he resolves that he will redeem himself and will set thing right with her without messing this time. He won’t hurt her not intentionally.

 

His senses were attack by delicious aroma of waffle, pancakes the moment he step outside his room following the delicious smell. His kitchen was under the sanctuary of palmer’s.  The pair was playing with waffle and pancake batter like pros.  Ray was whisking the eggs while Anna was slicing the strawberries artfully.  On the stool bar William was watching the pair with awe. 

Seeing him standing In the middle of hallway palmers tried to apologize but he sush them and with a wave of hand and tell them to carry on.

 

“Mommy see aunt anna made me pigi pancake.”  Will excitedly announce to his mother the moment she join them in the kitchen.

“Wow. I can’t do this in million years.” She sang sharing the enthusiasm of her family.

Anna graces them with a light chuckle.”Then there are some cookery classes due.”

 

 

“So,  I told my team to arrange  a press conference   around 2 pm. The papaz will be there and with them busy at the conference, we will easily get inside your town house and pack all your necessary stuff.” Oliver repeats the plan for the third time and gave another annoyed huff after seeing felicity shaking her head disapprovingly.

 After the amazing breakfast Oliver’s security team inform him about the crazy storm of paparazzi outside felicity’s town house. For her own safety and Palmers peaceful stay in starling, Felicity decide to take up oliver on his offer and shift with him temporarily. But being agreed to something doesn’t mean being happy about it. So there they were making plans and changing it with every second because felicity  won’t agree and with every passing moment the situation was becoming frustrating.

“Ray, How about you join me and Felicity stays here with anna.”  Oliver proposed and like last hour felicity was quick to object,

“No, its my place and my stuff and I don’t like anyone else going through it.”

“ then just go along the plane or stay at home.” He state firmly and match her angry glare with steady gaze. When she realized, she won’t be having her way with him. She stomp her feet on floor and leave them to follow her. Murmuring about men being stubborn and   thoughtless. Ray who witness the   situation didn’t comment on it and shot him a sympatric look then silently follow them.

 

He was thankful to his luck star when the coast looks clear. There was not a single reporter outside Felicity’s place.  Ray went to the room he and anaa were staying in while he goes with felicity to help her pack.

 He silently walk to her closer and gather most of her clothes in his arm  while she went through her document.

“you are wasting your time, they barely fit me anymore.” She patted her belly softly. Her eyes still focused on the paper she was reading.” Must be the double cheese burger.” She added absent Mindy.  Grinning amusingly he shook his head, she is a certified genius the smartest lady alive and then there are times like this where she is simply ignorant. Naïve, innocent. He turned to her closet and hang back all her clothes neatly. 

The ride back home was more pleasant than the one to her house but all the positive energy was drained the moment they come back. Anna greeted them back with His  sister thea and Isabel.

 The whole while thea and Isabel were at his place. He watched felicity closely. Even though she was  smiling and laughing but she was extremely uncomfortable around the both other ladies of his family. Yes his family. After jumping to this particular time line, he found out that his mother was married to walter but the bigger shock was finding his father married to Isabel.  In this 2011 Isabel seems a totally different person.  She was neither cold nor deceiving but he didn’t trust her until he was satisfied.  Isabel Rochev married his father after his parents’ divorce.  she married him even after knowing about his fatal condition. His father was suffering with a heart condition, serious enough to kill him. Isabel didn’t even just help his father in business but also took care of him.  Although his father marriage and all legal document related to it were safely locked away in his father new home but he easily got his hands on them.  According to the papers Isabel insist on not having any alimony, asset or property from his father. All she receives is her monthly salary as Queen Consolidates Vice president. 

 Those paper were not just the only thing that assured him of Isabel’s genuine care towards his family. It was the way she was around thea, insisting her to spend time with Robert, telling her to take part in social works, helping her with her drug addictive where his mother miserably failed.    

 

 She welcomed him back warmly without even actually knowing him. In the beginning he was extremely uncomfortable and doubtful about her because of their past. But the time proved that Isabel Rochev is a gem of a person, compassionate and loving. She was inspiring and intelligent and a good company to keep.  There was nothing is be cautioned about her she was the best version of herself.  And Felicity deserves to feel safe and comfortable around her too.

 

 

 

“hey ,” she was stretching  her legs  on the  the small table outside on the terrace, when he join her to with 2 coffee mug.  He too sits beside her on other chair. 

“Is that for me?” seeing the extra cup she took the cup gratefully.  Then made a face after taking the first sip.

  
“This coffee taste funny.” She complain while quirking an eyebrow.

“that’s because its decaffeinate coffee.”  He replied back with a smile back she didn’t return the gesture.  Knowing how scared her coffee was to her, he started explaining carefully.

“Caffeine is not good for baby health. So,  decaffeinate coffee for both of us.”

“Oh………………….You can have the normal coffee, you are not pregnant……….you know.” She  suggest   looking away.

“Yes, but we are pregnant. What you can’t have I won’t have.” He state and earned a smile, which he missed too engrossed to examine the pattern on the cup.

“ So I wanted to talk about Isabel.” There was complete silence the only indication she heard  was the loud thud where she put her coffee back on the table.

“I know you are not sure about Isabel but she is not the same person you knew just give her a chance, you won’t be disappointed.” He meant to continue but she interrupts him abruptly.

“Okay…….”   He was prepared to convince her with  the information he had on Isabel but apparently felicity is not ready to  go over the topic  just yet and he was not ready to push her any further. He spends the evening watching her dozing into sleep.  

Thinking who to approaches her when she is clearly takes two steps back after taking one forward.

 

“I wish you could spend some more time with us.” Hugging anna again she said for the fifth time.

“I wish too but there is something urgent in coast city that needs ray’s immediate attention.”  Dabbing her eyes with tissue Anna explained.

“Hey! You two are always welcome.” Stepping forward Oliver pulled felicity in a side hug. She didn’t object and that was a progress so he tightens his hold on her.

 

Sending Palmer away on their way, he spends rest of the day with his family. He cooked for them while felicity’s handle her work on laptop and William, play around with his colours.

 

This is how he wanted to spend his life, with felicity and his kids. Smiling down to his family he watched them eat and slept with a happy smile on his face.  He woke up with the loud voices coming down the hall. The sleep vanishes the moment the thought of felicity and William being in danger came into his mind.

 

Flicking the light on he pushed felicity behind her covering her from the possible danger but there was only a blond woman covering her face with one hand to block the blinding light and had a bottle of vodka in other.

“Goddamn just switch the freaking lights off.”  A slurring angry voice complained. He heard the same voice before but could pinpoint where it voice shaper rather than be sweet and enthusiastic it should have be.

The woman hand dropped and Donna smoak’s eyes fell on Oliver Queen.  


Her eyes linger for a minute on shock oliver then she send a pleased smile to her daughter.

“You did good felicity, he looks like money.” Pulling the bottle donna took another swing of her vodka.

Seeing this version of Donna he was monetarily stun.  She was neither the bright happy person nor her clothes showed her any persona. The rug of clothe, the old patched jeans were worse than any person he seen. His focused gazed slide from donna to very upset felicity, who was now sitting  on the couch  with her head In her hand.

“Look Miss Smoak, Its nice meeting you but you are rather loud for my hearing. Our son is sleeping in other room and you look like you can use some sleep too. Our guest room is right down the hall.”

 Donna indifferently took and other another gulp while eyeing him curiously.

“You said our son.”   she cocked another eyebrow  than turn to felicity. “ honey did you get pregnant  before with this man.”

“I must say, this story is getting better with every detailed.” She tried to whistle.

On the couch, felicity’s heat shot up silently pleading him, not to explain their situation to her mother. But ignored her than straighten to faced her mother for the final time.

 

“Miss Smoak, You have a grandson William. Biologically he is your older daughter Sabrina’s son but Felicity is his mother. “Donna’s eyebrow hiked up with a shock then a merciless smile stretched on her face. “Baby girl did you tell your fiancé how your sister kicked you out in the middle of the night.” Donna taunts her and had the satisfaction of seeing colour draining of her face.

 

“Donna you are being offensive to my fiancée.  If you keep upsetting her than I would have ask to  you to leave  immediately.” He firmly state and when Donna complain   he showed her the guest room.  Then went back to the upset felicity .

 

“Hey! are you ok?” flopping down next to her.

“ yes I’m fine. Everything is. what could be so wrong except my druggy mother sleeping next to my 4 year old son and probably going to sale the story for few bucks to anyone. “she throw her hand in frustration than pointed a figer in his direction. “it’s all your fault.” She hiss at him in anger.

“Now how is that my fault?” He counters back lightly.

“She was suppose to be in a rehab. But I forgot all about her until she showed up with my face plaster on a news paper.”  She finished breathlessly. The tears of sadness pooled into her eyes.

He enfolds her in his chest.” I’m sorry, don’t be upset. I know I should have thought about it.” He remembers the time when he saw fourteen year old felicity dealing with donna but seeing that happen so  closed was  much worse.

“ we can send her to  the same rehab thea went to. he intentionally didn’t  tell her about Isabel involvement, knowing her reluctance regarding other woman.

With her finger pointed to him, she looked ready to argue again but than her shoulder slump and tears trickle down her cheek.

“I’m tired..” she moved to get away but he simply hold her hand forcing her to stay.

“Look oliver I’m really very tired. Whatever you have o say sure can wait for tomorrow.” Wrenching her hand free she hurried to the  bedroom. The distinct sound of lock was enough to realize that he will be sleeping on the couch but he spends the night awake making some very important call. With the stress level raising up in starling for them, he decide to speed up his plan. He will  move out to the place he built for his family.


End file.
